The Girl Marauder
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: What if there was one other Marauder? Meet Luna Swift, werewolf, disowned, and Bellatrix Lestrange's Goddaughter? Read and Review. No flames please! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Luna. The rest belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling!
1. New Girl

**_Leyla: Welcome to my FIRST EVER story! Say hi Sirius!_**

_Sirius: Hi Sirius. Can I go now?_

**_Leyla: No! You need to help me introduce the story!_**

_Sirius: Here is the first chapter of 'The Girl Marauder'. Enjoy. (Gets up and walks out)_

**_Leyla: Grrr! SIRIUS! Oh well. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!_**

Chapter 1:

New Girl

POV Luna Swift

I woke up after a long night. My arms were scratched up, and my back was bleeding pretty badly. Unlocking myself from my basement I got ready to limp upstairs for some water, and some...Maybe a lot of bandages.

I felt just below the nape of my neck, were the most blood was coming from. There were 3 long gashes, both starting in the middle and curving out towards my shoulders.

I sighed. It was only my second time transforming , but it always felt like I had been going through it my whole life, which I was grateful for, I guess. No used-to-be normal memories.

I looked at the mirror to see the three month bite mark on my back, and then looking down as it lead on to my rib cage. My first scar. From one of my kind, anyway.

I took a step forward before swearing violently. Looking at my feet, I found that my right foot was mangled. "Great". I grimaced, before hopping on my good foot to my wand and medicine cabinet.

After cleaning everything up, I put on a some jeans and a grey sweater then putting my hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing a piece of chocolate, I sat down. My scars burned, but it was just how it is for me.

I was a werewolf. This was just how my life was going to be.

POV Remus Lupin

I looked at the scratched wall's in the shrieking shack. All caused by me. I heard heavy breathing from the corner, and saw a big, black dog sleeping. Walking into the other room, I saw a stag and a rat, both sleeping as well.

I grinned. No one had gotten hurt last night, unless you count me. I always got hurt. Until the other's showed up. Then things got better. I looked down at my arms and legs, seeing scratches and bite marks.

I sighed, then sat down to wait for Madam Pomefrey to come.

POV Sirius Black.

Last night was fun. For me, at least. If I said that out loud I knew Moony was going to kill me

It wasn't fun for him. It was never fun. Maybe he had good nights, but it was never, 'fun'.

I woke up to see Moony sitting down as he was being checked on by Madam Pomefrey.

She didn't know about me. Well, she did. What I mean is that she didn't know it was me. The black dog in the corner, sneaking off.

I got up and walked over to Moony, who smiled at me weakly before I went to check up on Prongs and Wormtail.

Wormtail was sleeping, but Prongs wasn't. He looked at me and turned his head to the side. He was bleeding from a small scratch on his back, but he was fine.

Wormtail was on his back, snoring faintly. I woke him up and we all walked out the door, into the early morning.

POV James Potter

After the three of us had turned back into our human forms, we headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

We quickly snuck upstairs into our dormitories, unnoticed. Sirius cleaned up and bandaged the small scratch on my back, then we all went back to sleep.

POV Luna Swift

After sleeping for a little while, I looked up at my calendar. I was leaving for my 1st, well, 7th year of Hogwarts today.

Everything was already packed, and the headmaster, Dumbledoor agreed to give me a private sorting in his office. I had to admit I was excited.

I had never been to Hogwarts before, I was always on the run from the werewolf who bit me, my grandfather. Love you too, pops. Nice way of showing affection.

My cousin Serena would be there, but she would pay me no notice.

My family had disowned me cause of my being a werewolf. They were pureblood. It would be discriminating to be associated with me.

Serena didn't know why I was disowned, she just knew that if she ever saw me, she should ignore me, or hex me if I approach her. She's done it before nasty hex too. Why? Cause I'm a bloody werewolf.

I grabbed my suit case and wand, took one last look at the house, then stepped into the fireplace with a hand-full of floo powder to Platform 9 3/4.

Once I was there I boarded the train and was on my way to a new home.

POV Sirius Black

After breakfast, James, Peter and I headed down to see Remus.

He was in the bed, eating a chocolate bar. As usual. Remus had a slight chocolate addiction. I walked over, sat on his bed and reached for one us his chocolate frogs.

He growled at me and slapped my hand away. "Re-mus! Please?" I looked at him pleadingly with my grey eyes. He glanced at me warily before giving in, rolling his eyes and throwing the chocolate frog at me.

I caught it, and with a quick, "Thanks Moony!" ripped it open and looked at my card.

"What did ya get?" James asked, eyeing another one of Moony's chocolate frogs. I frowned, then shrugged.

" I got another one of Dumbledoor." I threw the card at him. He looked at it, then smirked. "Ooh! Can I have it?" Peter looked at the card in James's hand. "Sure, Wormtail." I said, then turned back to Remus, who was starting another chocolate bar.

"You are so addicted! Werewolf or not, your gonna get fat, Moony!" I stated before reaching for the chocolate bar.

Remus growled again and hid the chocolate bar under his bed covers. He smirked at me as I groaned in annoyance.

"My chocolate, Padfoot. Maybe next time." He said, before looking at the clock. "You guys should get going, your gonna be late for transfiguration!"

James glanced at the clock and grinned. "Can't keep Minnie waiting!" And marched out the door. I shrugged as Peter and myself left Moony and his chocolate bars to follow James.

POV Third Person

"Class, today we will be turning rabbit's into slippers. Let's try with out wands first, please! Repeat after me, 1 2 3, Slipquiseo'." Professor McGonagle said, facing her class.

On each desk sat a fat rabbit. "Slipquiseo'." the class repeated. "Very good. Wands out, get started. You have an hour and a half." She said, before sitting at her desk and doing whatever a teacher does.

James Potter looked at his rabbit before pointing his wand at it and saying, "Slipquiseo'!" The rabbit twitched, but did nothing else. It's feet looked suspiciously smaller though...

James looked across the room at Sirius. He was prodding the rabbit, but it wouldn't move. It didn't even look like it was breathing.

"Professor!" Sirius shouted, raising his hand. McGonagle rolled her eyes. Whenever Sirius Black raised his hand in class, no good was to come out of it. "What is it, Mr. Black?" She said.

"I think My rabbit's dead." He said, blinking and keeping his voice flat.

Professor McGonagle blinked. "What makes you think that?" "Well, It's not breathing." He said poking his rabbit again.

"Mr. Black, what exactly did you say when performing the spell?"

"Uh, Sleepquiseo'?" He replied, shrugging. "Mr. Black, you just put your rabbit under a heavy sleeping spell." McGonagle said as she walked over to his desk. She pointed her wand at the rabbit and muttered, "Kioranox". The rabbit shuttered, then started moving again.

"Fluffy! Your alive!" Sirius shrieked, picking up the now startled rabbit and hugging it tightly.

The class started laughing as McGonagle rolled her eyes and went back up to her desk.

POV Luna Third person

Luna walked off the train and looked around. It was dark, an hour and half before the great hall would be filled with students waiting for dinner.

She looked to her right and saw a large man walking towards her. She grabbed her wand.

Miss. Swift?" Is tha' you?" A ruff voice said. He came closer and Luna saw a tall bearded man.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper o' Hogwarts." He said, holding out a big hand.

Luna shook it, then started to pick up her stuff.

"Don't ya worry 'bout that, I'll take care of yer luggage." Hagrid said, picking up her suitcase.

"Thanks!" Luna said. Hagrid smiled. "No problem. Your way up ta' the castle is just up that road. A carriage will take you." He said, before walking back towards the way he came.

Luna went up the road and found a carriage pulled by an odd black horse, maybe? She shrugged and climbed inside.

It started up the hill, and she smiled to herself. She was actually going to Hogwarts!

One she got arrived, she saw a man with a long white beard and hair step forward to greet her. She stepped out of the carriage and the man opened his arms.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry!" He said, and Luna had a feeling this must be Headmaster Albus Dumbledoor.

Luna smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me come!" She said, smiling wider.

"I will never turn any human, werewolf or not with the wish to learn down." He said, smiling. "Now come, we must get you sorted and I believe you would like to join the other students for dinner?"

"Yes please!" Luna said. She was then led through the doors and into a hallway with a statue of a gargoyle near the end of it. "Sherbert, rainbow!" Dumbledoor stated, and the gargoyle bowed and moved aside to reveal a staircase.

She walked up the stairs and into a magnificent office. And on one of the shelves there was an old hat.

Dumbledoor motioned for her to sit down, the picked up the hat and placed it on her head.

"Hmm. You are very smart, and loyal to your friends... You would do well in Hufflepuff. But wait, what? Abused by your family? Your not like your cousin.. So your a werewolf, now the second I have ever sorted. You are brave to go through that every night, and you have grown up fighting your family and your nature to not hurt others... You also seem to be very head strong, so I guess that would put you in... GRYFFINDOR!

The sorting hat shouted, and Luna smiled. That was the house her great great grandmother and aunt had been sorted into.

She took the hat off and gave it back to Professor Dumbledoor. He smiled at her.

"A Gryffindor. Very good, now shall we go down to dinner?"

I nodded. "Very well. Your house accessories have been placed into your trunk, and now would you please follow me." He looked at my sweater, pointed his wand at it, and muttered something too low for me to hear.

Luna looked at it and saw he had added the Gryffindor house colors to the boarders of the neck.

They went downstairs and into the great hall.

He lead to he to a group of boys on girls of the right side on the room, and introduced me to the head girl, Lily Evans and another boy, Remus Lupin. They both smiled at her and she sat down next to Lily.

Luna smiled and looked up as Dumbledoor made some announcements.

POV Remus Lupin

After spending most of the day being fretted over by Madam Pomefrey, I pulled on my school uniform and walked out to meet James, Sirius and Peter before heading into the Great Hall.

I sat down across from Lily Evans, the Gryffindor Head Girl. We talked about duties until Dumbledoor walked in with a girl I had never seen before.

She had brown hair in a messy bun, and bright blue eyes, and she looked tired. I looked at her sweater and was surprised to see her wearing the Gryffindor house colors.

Dumbledoor walked over with her.

"Lily, Remus, I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said, his eyes twinkling. Lily turned around to look at him.

Dumbledoor smiled and gestured to the girl. "This is Luna Swift, she's a new Gryffindor student in her fourth year. I expect both of you to show her around." He turned toward Luna.

"Luna, these are two Gryffindor students Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, they're both in the 7th year, also." Dumbledoor said before walking off toward the head table.

"Here, Luna sit down next to me". Lily said, patting the seat next to her. She sat down and smiled at Lily then at me. She looked happy, but also like she was about to fall asleep any minute.

"Students!" Dumbledoor began, standing up. "I have a few announcements to make. First, is that we have a new potions teacher, Horace Slughorn, now head of Slytherin house." Everyone started clapping as a somewhat large man stood up and grinned at everyone.

"The second, is that we have someone who had been throwing dung bombs in the second corridor and we would appreciate it if they would please refrain themselves from doing so." Dumbledoor cleared his throat before continuing. "And last of all, we have a new student. I would like to introduce you to Miss. Luna Swift, of Gryffindor house."

Luna stood up grinning and bowed as 3 of the houses clapped.

"That is all for tonight! Let us begin the feast!" Dumbledoor said, clapping his hand as rows of food appeared on the tables.

Remus reached for the first piece of chocolate he saw, only to find that someone had already grabbed before he could. "Sorry!" Luna said, looking embarrassed bit still smiling at him.

"It's ok!" I laughed, and reached for another piece.

POV Sirius Black

I watched as Moony started talking with the new girl, Luna.

They were both talking about something, and for Moony to seem interested I guessed they were either talking about school or chocolate.

I, sitting right next to Moony tried to sneak a piece of chocolate while he was busy talking with Luna. With out breaking contact with her, he slapped my hand and said, "No, Padfoot." Luna laughed, and I grinned at her.

"Oh, Luna", Remus said, "This is my friend, Sirius Black".

Her mouth fell open. "Black?" She said, her eyes widening. "Ya, I know." I sighed. People would always judge because of the way my family acted. To my surprise, she grinned.

"Your Sirius Black?" She asked. "Yes.." I said, not sure of what to think, when all of the sudden she started laughing. When she stopped, she looked at me.

"My godmother talked about you all the time!" She said, grinning.

"Well-wait, what?" I asked, startled. "Ya, she hated you!" She said, still grinning.

"Who was your Godmother?" I asked, surprised. I saw a shadow of sadness flicker in her eyes.

"Her name is Bellatrix Black, well, Lestrange now." She said. "What?" I asked.

She grimaced. "She was close friends with my.. mother." She said. "Well, who was your mother?" I asked.

"Her name's Ursala Kelana Swift." She said, frowning. "Ursala?" James snorted. Apparently he had decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Ya, I know. She actually wanted to name me 'Walamna' but thankfully my Aunt stepped in and chose 'Luna'." Luna finished.

James snorted again. "What's with the ugly names?" He laughed. "I have no idea. I guess it's some kinda tradition in my mum's family." Luna said, reaching for more chocolate.

"Well, it's sure an odd one." James laughed. "James!" Lily said, her voice full of contempt. "Don't be so disrespectful!" She hissed. James stopped laughing and looked glum. Luna looked mad.

"It's ok, Lily. I hate my family. Well, my old family. They disowned me a few months ago." Luna's face was dark, and there was something odd going on with her eyes. Lupin looked shocked, but then shook his head and went back to eating his chocolate.

I frowned darkly. I've had my own experiences with disowning. "Why?" I asked. Luna looked down.

"Um, cause I wouldn't be some stupid pureblood snob and... personal reasons." She stated, looking back up.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily said, rubbing Luna's back. "It's fine. I'm sort of glad, actually. It was an abusing time in my life, and I'm glad a it's pretty much over. One can only be tortured so many times.." She said, rolling her eyes.

James, Remus, Lily, and my face too probably looked aghast. "You were tortured!" Lilly almost shrieked. "Yes, but it's no big deal. I knew it wasn't gonna last forever, so I just went through it." She shrugged.

Lily scowled, but said no more. James was astonished, Remus was gaping, and I was starting to like this girl.

POV Luna Swift

After dinner, I followed some of my class mates towards the Gryffindor Common room, when I left to use the bathroom.

Once I came out, I headed towards the portrait(Lily had given me the password), when I was blocked by a group of Slytherin s. One had a platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, while the one next to him had greasy black hair and a hooked nose. The other two were just big and ugly.

"So," The blond guy started, "Your the new girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, I am. Now move." I said, shouldering my way through the group. He looked surprised that I was strong enough to do so. I was almost through when someone stepped in front of me "What." I stated, crossing my arms.

The guy with the greasy black hair sneered. "Stupid mudblood" He muttered. I laughed, while the Slytherin's looked shocked.

"I'm a pureblood, you greasy git. Now move." I said, taking all the hints of laughter out of my voice. Then the stupid git stood in front of me. "No". He said, raising his chin up. I heard the wolf inside me growl.

"Move." I said. "Last chance." I warned.

He looked a little wary now, but didn't move. I shrugged, then muttered a hex that one of my old friends taught me.

Before he could say a word, he was up in the air, hanging off one of the chandeliers.

I looked up. "Bye!" I said, and skipped of towards the common room.

POV James Potter

(In Common room)

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go eat." James Potter said as he grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"I'm in!" Sirius said, walking over. Peter walked over too. "Come on Moony, I bet they have chocolate down there!" James said.

Remus rolled his eyes, but put his book down and stood up to join his friends. Once under the invisibility cloak, the headed down to the common room.

"I wonder where Luna is.." James muttered, not seeing her anywhere. "She's not here yet, she went to the restroom in the hall's while we were heading back here, Lily told me." Remus said as they walked out of the portrait.

They were heading down the alley way when they heard Lucius Malfoy's voice down the hall.

"Your the new girl." James heard him say. They all looked at each other, then started walking down the hallway towards the voices.

"Ya, I am. Now move." They heard Luna's voice. We looked down just in time to see her shouldering her way through Lucius's goons. We weren't surprised to see Snivellus there too.

He stepped in front of her. "What." She said, sounding bored. She crossed her arms. Snivellus sneered. "Stupid mudblood."

That's when Luna started laughing, when all the sudden she stopped and her voice went dead serious.

"I'm a pureblood, you greasy git. Now move." She ordered. "No." Snape replied, raising his head up. I grabbed my wand.

"Move. Last chance." We could all hear the threat in her voice. Snape looked surprised, but stayed in front of her. "No."

Luna shrugged, and before Snivellus could do anything, she pointed his wand at him and muttered something we couldn't hear.

We all grinned as Snape flew off the ground and got hanged on the chandelier. Luna looked up and smiled sweetly. "Bye!" She said, skipping of towards us.

Once she had passed, I grinned at Sirius. He grinned back, and we decided we'd keep a close watch on the new girl.


	2. Watch and Learn

**_Leyla: Hey guys!_**

_Sirius: LET ME GO YOU MADWOMAN! UNTIE ME!_

**_Leyla: Shut up Siri, anyways, thanks for reading, but don't forget to review! We love reviews, don't we Siri?_**

_Sirius: No. I hate em! NOW UNTIE MEEE! PRONGS! MOONY! HEEELP! _

**_Leyla: We love reviews, Siri over here is just being cranky cause I might've tied him to a chair... Oh well. READ AND REVIEW please, or I'll sick Moony and Luna on your during a full moon! MWAHAHAHAA!_**

_Sirius:(mouths) HELP ME._

**_Leyla: I love you too, Siri. Now, back to the story! Cio!_**

Chapter 2

Watch and Learn.

POV Sirius

I woke up to a bright day. It was a Saturday, so there weren't going to be any classes. I looked at the bed across from mine and James looking at our map with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked, stretching.

He looked over at me. "The new girl", he said. "She's not in the girls dormitory."

"Where is she then?" I asked, walking over and looking at the map. "I don't know!" James replied. "She's not on here! She must be on the grounds or something..." James said, trailing off.

I shrugged and got dressed. "She's back!" He said, jumping up. "Look! By the Hogsmeade passage!" I looked and sure enough, she was. "Well, Let's go find out why!" I said, throwing his clothes at him.

Once he got dressed, we ran down out the portrait. Luna was still in the hallway, so we ran as fast as we could to catch her there.

Right when we were about to turn into the hallway James tripped and fell face first on the rug. "Ow!" He said. We heard a dog yelp, then Luna turned and ran into me, and we both fell down, me landing on James. "Ow!" James said again. "Sorry!" I said, helping Luna up, then James.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. She looked tired again.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." She looked at us.

"I had gotten up early and got lost trying to find the Great Hall." She said shrugging. I looked down and saw she was barefoot, and her jeans were muddy.

"Nice Jeans". James said. She looked down. "Um, ya. I threw them on in the dark, didn't know if they were clean or not." She said, looking at us in the eyes. I looked down the hallway and saw paw prints.

"What's with the paw prints?" I asked. "I don't know. I found them when I got here." She shrugged. "Ok.." James said. "Well, why not you come to the great hall with us?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, then she looked at the map. "Um," James said, reaching down to pick it up. But Luna was faster. "Is this a map?" She asked, awe in her voice. "Ya," I said. "We can explain.." I shifted my weight. How to explain?

"No need!" She said, looking up and smiling. "This is a map that shows Hogwarts, and who and where the people are. It's kinda obvious, don't you think? Did you make this?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. "Ya, ya we did." James said.

She handed it back to him. "That's really impressive magic. This must be so useful! It might've helped me last night.." She smiled, then looked at the map in James's hands.

"You might want to hide that, because some guy named Snape is coming down the hallway right now." James groaned, then pointed his wand at the map and said, "Mischief Managed." Two seconds later, a voice called down the hallway. "Hey Potter!"

James and Sirius turned to see Snape, Regulas and some other Slytherin's heading towards them. Luna groaned. "Not him again!". Sirius eyed his brother, then smiled.

"Hi Reggie!" He said in a high voice. Regulas rolled his eyes, but still smiled a bit.

"So Potter," Snape sneered. "Seen that new idiot Gryffindor girl anywhere?"

I heard a growl from behind James and I.

POV Luna Swift

James and Sirius were blocking me from Snape's view.

"So Potter," I heard Snape say. "Seen that new idiot Gryffindor girl anywhere?"

I growled out loud this time. I pulled my wand out, then stepped in between Sirius and James.

"Ya, he has, you git." I said, snarling. Snape raised his eye brows. Regulas looked surprised at my appearance.

"Hello, Snape!" I said, grinning. I turned to Regulas. "And you are?" I asked.

"Regulas Black." He said, glaring at me. "Ah." I said nodding. "Did you know we used to be second cousins?" I asked, tilting my head the way Bellatrix used to when she about to hex or curse me.

He looked startled. "What?" I nodded. "Ya, your _dear _cousin Bellatrix used to be my Godmother!" I laughed. He looked scared now. "Yes, _dear_ cousin Bella! Surely you remember _her_!" I laughed maniacally again, keeping my Bellatrix act up.

He started backing up. "Now, cousin, would you really want to hurt _me_?" I pouted. He shook his head and left, along with the few others, leaving only Snape.

James grinned down at me, then turned to Snape, who's eyes were wide. "So what now Snivellus? He asked.

"So _Potter_ depending on a stupid _girl _to take care of the bad guys? _Pathetic."_ Snape sneered, before pulling out his wand and aiming a curse at me.

I ducked, then shouted, "Stupefy!" And Snape fell backwards, frozen. I walked over to him. "Bye bye, Snivellus!

And with that, James, Sirius and I left for breakfast at the Great Hall.

POV Sirius Black

I sat down next between Luna and James, while Remus and Peter came and sat across from us. Luna told us about her death eater dad who was killed by an Auror, who happened to be her Aunt.

"And that's when I was stuck back with my mom and my godmother." She shivered. Remembering Bellatrix, I can't blame her.

"So you lived with Bellatrix?" I asked. She nodded.

"I didn't have a choice. My dad disowned me the night he died, my brother's gone, and my Aunt was super busy at the time. I had to live with somebody, so I got stuck with my mum and godmum." She shrugged.

"Wow", James said. She shrugged again. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Lily looking at us suspiciously.

I felt someone tap my hand. I turned and saw Luna grinning at me.

"Watch and learn" She whispered to James, Remus, Peter and I. She pointed her wand a Snape, and whispered, "Soccrackious". Nothing happened.

"Wait for it." That's when Dumbledoor entered the room, and Snape's socks started singing loudly, "He's, too sexy for his robe, too sexy for his shoes, too sexy for his beard,.." Everyone started laughing as Snape looked alarmed at his feet as they started to do a small jig.

Dumbledoor smiled, then pointed his wand and stopped the singing. He looked at the Gryffindor table, and while Sirius and James tried to look busy, Luna grinned back at the headmaster.

"Miss. Swift?"? Dumbledoor asked.

"Yes Professor?" She smiled, her blue eyes gleaming happily.

"Thank you for that lovely show, but please try to contain yourself next time."

"Certainly sir!" Luna said with a tone that said there would most definitely be next time. Dumbledoor walked back to his seat, while Sirius and James applauded her on her performance.

"How did you do that!" James asked, grinning back at the now red-faced Snape.

"It's a really simple spell my Aunt taught me when I was younger." She said, digging into her omelet. "You can chose any person's, and any song that comes into your mind."

James and Sirius smiled. They had an idea.

POV James Potter

(In boy's dormitories at night 2 weeks later)

"Sirius wants to call a Marauder meeting." Sirius said, standing up on his bed.

"What's it this time Padfoot?" Moony said, putting his book down.

"Prongs wants to know why." James said, grinning.

"You do? What is it Padfoot?" Peter said, grinning.

"Sirius wants to have a new Marauder." Sirius said, sitting down on his bed.

"Who?" Peter asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Remus asked. Peter shook his head. "Tell him, Padfoot." Remus said, sitting upright.

"Sirius puts to vote that we allow Luna Swift as the new, and first ever girl marauder!" Sirius declared.

"Moony wishes Sirius to stop talking in third person."

Sirius grinned. "Sirius said Moony needs to learn to deal with it."

"Why would we need a girl?" Peter asked.

"Well, I don't know, but she seems the type, and we're with her all the time now anyway." James shrugged then said, "Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot."

Peter thought for a minute then said, "Wormtail agrees with Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs."

Everyone looked at Remus. "Well Moony?" Remus thought for a little while.

"I like her, but I don't know. We'd have to tell her of my condition, wouldn't we?" James and Sirius nodded.

Remus thought again, then said, "I say yes."

Sirius frowned. "Padfoot says you have to say it!"

Remus sighed. "Mr. Moony is sorry he ever brought up the idea of using third person...very well, Mr. Moony agrees with Messrs. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail."

"Sirius will go get her!" Sirius said, before disappearing out of the room. A few minutes later, he showed up tugging Luna by the hand.

"Ok, what's this all about? Dinner starts soon!" Luna groaned, sitting down next to Remus.

"Mr. Padfoot says On behalf of the rest of the members, we send you an invitation to join and become the newest and first girl member of the Marauders!"

Luna's face lit up. "Really?

Sirius nodded.

"Of course you will need a Marauder nickname.." James said, and Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Nickname?" Luna questioned. "Yup!" Sirius said. "James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, Remus is Moony, and I, having the best nickname of all, I'm Padfoot." He stated, pointing at each person, until he puffed out his chest and pointed to himself proudly.

"Why?" Luna tilted her head. "Well,"James said,"If you can keep a secret,(Luna nodded) the reason is because we're all, except Remus, animagi!" Luna smiled again.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" She asked, keeping her voice low. "I am too!" She said, grinning. "Really?" James asked. Luna nodded. "I was born one." She said, before looking at James.

"What form to you guys take?" She asked, But Peter spoke up. "Well, I'm a rat, Sirius is a big black dog, and James is a stag!" He informed her.

"That would make sense." Luna reasoned, smiling.

"What form do you take?" Remus asked.

Luna shrugged. "I'm a white dog. Nothing special."

James though for a moment, then said, "How about Moonpaw?" He asked. She though for a moment.

"I like it." She said, grinning. "Good, now we can continue with the ceremony! I'M SO EXCITED!" Sirius squealed, jumping and down like a five year old.

After a few jumps he walked over to a trunk and pulled out the Marauder's map, a piece of paper, and a quill. "Now," He said as he sat down next to Luna. "Memorize this list of rules." He handed her the piece of paper. It said:

**_MARAUDER'S RULES_**

**_1. Trust your fellow marauders_**

**_2. Keep no secret from your fellow marauders_**

**_3. Consult with fellow marauders before acting out any pranks_**

**_4. Keep any secret a fellow marauder tells you or face cruel and unusual punishment._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Moony,Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_**

"Cool!" Luna said as she memorized the rules.

"Sign here." James said, pointing to the space next to the newly added 'and'. Luna grabbed and pen and wrote '_Moonpaw_'. Then next thing James did was point his wand at the map and mutter something unintelligible.

He handed the map to Luna, who saw the words, "**_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Moonpaw and Prongs would like to present the Marauder's Map_** " on the piece of paper. She smiled and looked back as James said, "repeat after me". She stood up next to him. "I, Moonpaw, He said, his hand on the opposite side of his heart. She did the same then said, "I, Moonpaw."

"Pledge myself."

"Pledge Myself".

"To the Marauders".

"To the Marauders".

"And I shall forever". "And I shall forever". Luna repeated, waiting for James to continue.

"Make trouble and mischief where ever I go." James said, and Luna repeated it. Sirius walked over and bowed, with his hands pressed together like he was praying.

"Welcome, Marauder Moonpaw!" Sirius said, and Luna bowed.

"My pleasure!"

POV Luna Swift

Luna woke the next morning to see a big black dog staring at her. "What the?" She said, then she remembered last night.

"Hey Padfoot." I said, smiling. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am. I sat up. Lily and my other dorm mates were still sleeping.

I got on the floor and turned into my animagus form. I looked around, then went out the door with Padfoot. In the dormitory was Prongs, Moony and Wormtail dressed and ready to go.

"What's up guys?" I said, changing out of my dog form. "You aren't dressed yet?" James asked.

I looked down saw I wearing a tank top and short, while my was in a messy bun. "Ya, I was actually planning on sleeping in till, like 10." I said, turning around. That's when I realized my mistake. Every scar on my legs, arms and neck were visible.

"Where'd you get that scar!" Sirius asked. I turned around grimacing. "What scar?" I asked, playing dumb.

"The one that covers the back of your neck. And you legs, and your arms." James pointed out. _Oh_, I thought, _Those_.

I looked at James, coming up with the best excuse I could.

"If you must know, I was attacked by a dog when I was younger. My dad had a great dane." I said, daring him to call out my lie. But all he did was shrug and say "Ow".

Remus didn't look as convinced, but I ignored it and went back upstairs to get dressed. I threw on a t-shirt, sweater and tie, and some casual jeans, leaving my hair in a messy bun.

I ran back downstairs and met up with the other Marauders before heading to the great hall for breakfast. I grabbed some toast and sat down next to Remus, who was still looking at me suspiciously.

I looked across the room to find Snivellus, Lucius, and Regulas glaring at me. I smiled widely and waved at them. They glared some more, but then looked away. That's when I noticed James was missing.

Oh, boy, I thought.

Sure enough a few seconds later I saw the Slytherin's table colors change from green and silver to light pink and neon blue. The same happened with they're uniforms. They were now coated in pink and blue, and instead of the Slytherin crest there was a unicorn surrounded by a rainbow.

I laughed hard as I saw a sign shoot into the air that said:

Brought to you by Prongs, Padfoot, Moonpaw, Moony and Wormtail!

I looked at Sirius who was crying from laughing so much. Lily was furious, but she also looked puzzled.

After Professor Dumbledoor fixed the Slytherin table(He left the sign up for some reason,) Lily came over and sat in front of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I.

"So," She started her eyes narrowing, "How come there are five names up there? I thought they Marauders were only _four_."

"Well, Flower, they must have a new recruit." He said, shrugging. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Who?" She asked, looking around, her gaze skipping past me and to the nearest boy, a fifth year.

Sirius smirked. "We'll let you figure that one out by yourself."

She glared at him, and huffed, "Fine", before marching off to go check on Snivellus. James didn't look to happy with that.

"What does she see in him?" I asked, glaring as she and Snape talked on the other side of the room. James's wand hand twitched.

"I have no idea."

POV Lily Evans

I was trying to figure out who the new marauder was. They would obviously be in Gryffindor, so I should know them, shouldn't I? The only person they've been hanging out with lately is Luna, but she was girl and I don't think the Marauders would let a _girl_ into their midst.

I walked over to Severus to see what he might think.

"Hey Sev, can we talk?" He looked up at me. "Sure", he said, before grabbing a bagel and following me out the Great Hall. We walked out side.

"So, who do think the new Marauder is?" I asked, hoping not to strike a bad nerve.

Severus really didn't get along with them.

"I think it's that new girl." He said, sneering. "Why?" I asked.

"She's around them all the time, and the name was "Moonpaw". It would make sense since her first name is Luna." He said, biting into the bagel.

"Ya, I guess that would make sense, but I can't see them recruiting a girl." I said, frowning. He shrugged.

"They might. She seems pretty _marauder-ish_ if you ask me. Did you hear what she did to my socks?" He asked, scowling. I nodded.

"That's exactly something _Potter_ would do." Severus said, sneering again. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, I guess your right. It's sad to think they've corrupted her into their awful way of life." I said, mock horror in my voice.

"Very sad." He said seriously. I heard a chime, and I looked at my watch.

"Hey Sev, I gotta go, I have Head Girl duties". I said.

"Ok, see you later". He said, looking up.

"Bye Sev! See you soon!" I called smiling and running up the hill, and into the Hogwarts to start my Head Girl duties.

POV Remus Lupin

I was puzzled. There was something different about Luna. But familiar. I was walking the hall ways to meet Lily for Head Girl duties. It was technically James job, but he asked Dumbledoor if I could step in while he's catching up on homework. Basically we just have to make sure there were no lost first years, or trouble makers in the halls.

Ironic isn't it that my best friends are the worst trouble makers in the school.

I met Lily outside the Fat Lady's painting.

"Hi Remus." She said, smiling.

"Hi Lily." I replied, returning the smile.

We started walking down the right Hallway on the fourth floor. She looked over at me.

"So... Remus. How has your week end been?" She asked, looking at a bunch of giggling third years.

"Oh, fine."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"So, have any idea who the new marauder is?" She asked casually.

"Nope. Not a clue." I said, keeping my voice low.

"Ah, really? Because I figured you would know since _your_ one of them." She said, looking at straight at me with her intense green eyes.

"Uh," I stuttered. I_ told _James to watch where he uses the nicknames_!_ "I have no idea what your talking about Lily." I said.

She was about to question me again when Luna in her dog form ran up and pounced on my shoulders, pinning me to the ground.

She tilted her head and looked at me with her bright blue eyes, when all the sudden she yelped.

"Remus, is this your dog?" Lily asked, holding Luna by the scruff of her neck. Luna growled and hung her head in annoyance. hurriedly

"Yes! Yes! That is my dog!" I said hurriedly, as Luna glared at me. I swear her eyes cut into your _soul_. Lily let go of her and Luna walked over to me. She pounced on me again, but this time I noticed she was wearing a red and gold collar with a piece of paper taped to it. I pulled it off and Luna ran off down the hallway.

I read the writing from Sirius on the paper that said,

**_Moony,_**

**_Moonpaw, Prongs, and I are planning a prank on Snivellus and Malfoy later. Meet us at the Slytherin entrance in two minutes._**

**_see you there,_**

**_Padfoot, Prongs and Moonpaw_**

**_(P.S, Wormtail's with Madame Pomefrey, he broke an arm and that idiot third year year Lockhart tried to fix it, removed all the bones.)_**

_Remus grimaced. "What is it?" Lily asked, trying to see the paper. Remus hid it in his cloak._

"Um, Peter's arm doesn't have any bones in his arm, cause of some first year. I have to go." I said, leaving the hallway to go down to the Slytherin entrance.


	3. Pranks and Footiepajamas

**Leyla: Welcome to Chapter Three! Thanks for being so patient!**

**I just figured out how to post chapters, with the Fanfiction Error 2 thing going around.**

**For anyone who's having the same problem, when you try and edit stories, the block will come up.**

**In the address code, replace the word 'property' with 'content' and press enter. It will take you to the chapter editing, etc.**

**Thanks for reading! And review, or I'll sick Moony and Moonpaw on! Full moon guaranteed! :D**

**Luv ya,**

**-Leyla **

Chapter 3

Pranks and lots of water

POV James Potter

Luna, Sirius and I were placing enchantments on the Slytherin entrance when Remus appeared.

"Aw, Moony! You made it!" Luna grinned. She was busy placing flowers in the sculptures hands and behind the ears, attaching a pink and purple banner above it that said 'Glitter and Unicorns!' over the Slytherin banner.

Remus frowned. "What are you doing? He asked, looking at the now pajama covered sculpture. The pajama's were pink and had rainbows and unicorns on it.

"We're redecorating!" Sirius squealed. He was putting hex's and spells up top the entrance. Moony hid his face in his hands.

"Why?"

"Because green and grey are too dull." I informed him, putting some of Moonpaw's old lipstick on the other statue, while Luna worked flawlessly with the mascara and blush, adding hot pink nail polish.

"The Slytherin's are going to _kill_ you." Remus snickered. "At least tell me what's going to happen so I can put it in your obituary."

"Well", Luna began, "Basically when Malfoy or Snape leave the common room, they're uniforms will be turned into Ballerina skirts,tights, and tiara's. Oh, and Bunny slippers! My idea."She laughed.

Remus looked confused, "So? They see that then switch themselves back." Luna laughed harder.

"One problem Moony! They _can't_ see it! Or remove it, for that matter. That's what Padfoot is working on. Only Padfoot and I can remove it, while everybody else except the wearers can see it! It's brilliant!" She laughed, putting mascara on the statue.

Sirius and I laughed with her. "This will be perfect!" Sirius said, grinning at Remus. Remus grimaced.

"You better hope so, for your sake!" He said, before heading back up to finish Head Boy duties, when all the sudden he stopped and turned to me.

"You know what? Get going, Lily's waiting for you. I take your duties when your doing _homework_." Remus snorted, as I groaned and left to go join my Lily-flower.

POV Luna Swift

Later that night, everyone was going to the great hall. It was two weeks before Christmas, and tomorrow was the full moon. I hadn't told anyone about my being a werewolf. I had just found friends, I was scared to lose them.

But all my worries drifted away when Snivellus and Malfoy walked into the Great hall.

They're uniforms had been replaced with a tutus, leotards, tights, bunny slippers and on they're heads, shiny tiaras. The tiaras glowed in the candle light, and Snape's had a tiny pink bow on top if his.

Padfoot, Prongs and I started laughing are heads off, while Snivellus and Malfoy just looked confused why everyone was laughing at him.

Even the Slytherin head of house was laughing.

Dumbledoor walked up to the boys and cast a removing charm, but to no avail. Padfoot, Prongs and I laughed even harder. Even Moony smiled. Dumbledoor looked surprised, but his eyes were twinkling good naturally.

Once the laughing had died down, Dumbledoor looked around the room. "Thank you for that wonderful before dinner entertainment, but please return Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy back to they're original state?" He asked, his eyes staying on the Gryffindor table knowingly.

Padfoot and I grimaced before we stood up and cast the charm off. Lily looked shocked to seem me as part of their plot, then mad. Shoot, I thought. I forgot she's friends with Snivellus! She was probably going to kill me later. Dumbledoor smiled

"Why, Miss. Swift and Mr. Black. Why have you done this?" He asked, gesturing to the now snarling Snape and furious Malfoy.

Padfoot looked like he was trying to think while I already had an idea. I spoke up.

"Because we made a bet on who would look better in a tutu, Snape or Malfoy." I said, standing up and facing Dumbledoor along with the rest of the school.

"And who won, that bet, may I ask?" Dumbledoor looked at me. I smiled.

"I did!" I stated, keeping my head up. "It was obviously going to be neither of them, apparently there's a _good_ reason why boys don't wear tutus. Good to know."

"Very well. Professor McGonagle, would you please escort these two to your office?" Professor McGonagle stood up and walked towards us. "Follow me please, Mr. Black and Miss. Swift." She said stiffly. We followed her out of the room as the Hufflepuffes, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's clapped for us.

Sirius and I bowed and blew kisses as we were lead out the door.

Once we got to Professor McGonagle's office, she had us sit down, before turning on us.

"What were you two thinking?" She asked, her voice stern.

"We were somehow were thinking that Malfoy and Snape might actually look better when they were dressed up like Ballerina's." Padfoot said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"We're serious!" I said.

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius said, looking confused. I slapped my forehead.

"No, we're serious. Not you Sirius, but actually serious." I said, trying to make sense out of what I was saying.

"So I'm not actually Sirius?" Sirius said, pouting.

"No! Ah, we'll talk about it later." I said, sinking into my seat.

McGonagle blinked. "Two weeks. Detention. With Hagrid. Starts tomorrow. Now go". She said in clipped sentences.

Sirius and I shrugged. "Ok." we said, and left before she could give something more extreme. We talked about out detention on the way there. I reached for my bag and wand, but it wasn't there. That's when I remembered hanging it off the chair in McGonagle's office.

I ran, and grabbed it, hoping she would notice me. "Please try to be less forgetful, Miss. Swift!" She suggested as I walked back to the door.

"No problem!" I laughed as I turned to open the door. Sirius was a few feet away, holding his arm.

"I'm hurt." Sirius said. I was puzzled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm Sirius."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, I'm entirely Sirius."

"Oh."

"what?"

"'Oh you're serious."

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes!" I sighed. Darn that woman for giving him a name he could pun with.

So are you really serious?"

"I…I…" I stuttered.

"What's the matter? You look sick." He noticed, looking up from his arm and at my face.

"Let me get this straight. Your seriously hurt, or your seriously not hurt cause I don't know…I…I…" My brain was starting to hurt.

"Spit it out, Moonpaw."

"Are you actually injured?"

"No! I was joking!"

"Seriously?"

No, Luna, not Sirius Lee..."

"What?" I asked, now extremely confused.

"Did you think I was serious?"

"You are Sirius!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Who _are_ you then?"

"Sirius!"

"Oh sweet Merlin..." I sighed. I grabbed his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, glaring at me.

"Ha! So were you were being serious! You _are_ hurt!" I said, as we walked down the hall.

"Of course I'm Sirius! Who else could I be?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"I don't know, you looked a little bit like Snivellus there for a second..." I replied.

He looked offended.

"To the showers!" He cried, running off to the common room. I laughed as he ran down the hallway screaming like a madman.

_"Someday he'll either be in Azkaban or in St. Mungos"_ I thought.

"Hey, you!" I heard someone shout from behind me. Someone who sounded like...

"Aw, sod off Malfoy." I groaned, turning around while grabbing my wand out of my bag.

I turned to face Malfoy and Snape. Snape was sneering again, while Malfoy just looked ticked.

"We want to talk to you, blood traitor." Malfoy said, glaring at me.

"Your ugly. Isn't she Malfoy?" Snape asked bluntly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and your quite good looking... for a Gorilla, that is.." I said, snickering at Snape's offended face.

"Why you-" Malfoy started.

"Shut up Malfoy." I ordered, turning around to go back to my common room. I heard him yell, "STUPEFY!"

"_Aw, crap_," I thought as I ducked the spell and started running. That's when I remembered. It's a full moon tomorrow.

I groaned as I turned around and started heading straight towards Malfoy and Snape. Before one of them could hit me I ducked in Professor McGonagle's office. She looked up from her desk.

"Yes, Miss. Swift?" She asked, sitting up.

"May I have permission to skip Detention tomorrow? It's the full moon." I explained, grimacing. McGonagle blinked.

"Very well. And being that Christmas break is so soon... You are pardoned from detention. Now please head back to your common room before I change my mind." She warned, and I started to leave, but that's when the thought struck me.

"Professor, I think Malfoy and Snape are waiting to ambush me." I said, grinning as I saw two dark shapes in the corner.

She got up out of her chair and went to check. The second she left the room, I heard a "STUPEFY!" Then a groan.

I came out to see Professor McGonagle standing up, while Malfoy and Snivellus groaned on the floor from the hex she had cast on them. Her eyes narrowed as she walked up to the two boys.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, I expect to see in my class room tomorrow morning, at 6 AM sharp for your detentions!" She huffed, before walking back into her office.

I didn't waist any time and got to the common room as fast as I could. One I got to the Fat Lady's portrait, she asked me the usual question: "Password?"

I smiled. It was one I could easy remember. "Lunar Stone" I said, and I climbed inside.

POV Sirius Black

I had just gotten out of the showers when Luna arrived.

"Well, your slow." I said as I came out in my foot-pajamas James had given me for my birthday last year.

"Eh, I was ambushed. Nice Pajamas." Luna said as she climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Thanks James got them for m- ambushed? By who?" I asked, sitting on the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy and Snivellus. They didn't get me though, and now they have detention with McGonagle tomorrow, which is real bummer since tomorrow is the 1st day of Christmas break!" She said happily. "We also got our detentions canceled!"

I talked with her until I felt a tap on my shoulder and Luna pointed behind me with a hand on her mouth." What?" I asked, only to turn around and see a very angry Lily Evans.

"Uh, Hi Lily." Luna said, backing up. Lily's eyes were furious. I rested my head on my arm as her lecture began.

"What did you two think you were doing! That's an awful joke to play on somebody, Luna, how _could_ you? Severus is my friend! Not a ballerina!I am very disappointed in you Luna! You had so much potential! Then you go and join these... these!"

"Babbling, Bumbling band of baboons?" I suggested, a phrase I've heard McGonagle use before.

"Yes! Yes! _Exactly_! And Luna, your friends with _James Potter_, that arrogant toe-rag, I warned you to stay away from him and Sirius, didn't I? _Didn't I_?"

Luna crossed her arms.

"Lily, I think I should get to have a choice on who I want my friends to be. They are _my_ friends, I'm not asking you to hang around them," She paused a second before adding, "And James is not an arrogant toe-rag, _most_ of the time."

"Hey!" A voice called from the 4th year boys dormitories.

I laughed while Lily scowled at Luna, then me, then towards where James's voice had come from.

She stood stiffly before saying, "Luna. You can sleep down here tonight."

Luna smirked.

"I was planing on doing that anyways. One second!" She said before running upstairs leaving Lily to glare at just me.

When Luna came back down, she was in pj's, and had a sleeping bag. She laid the sleeping bag on the couch, then sat carefully on top of it, only sitting on the very beginning.

Lily haruphmed, then marched upstairs and shut the door. When she up, Luna and I burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" "I know!" We laughed until James came down and tried to sit next to Luna, but she quickly blocked the space were he was about to sit down.

"Don't sit there!" She all but yelled. James shrugged then moved to the other chair. "Why not?"

"Because, it's where I keep my stash." She whispered, pulling out chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows. I grinned.

"We, are going to make s'mores!" She announced, as she also took several large sticks out of her bag.

"How did you keep that in there?" James asked, eyeing the marshmallows.

"When I was disowned from my family, they sent someone after me, so I had to be ready to leave at a moments notice. A secret expansion charm was put on the sleeping bag, so even if it looked small, it basically has a whole house inside." Luna explained as she opened one of the chocolate bars.

Almost immediately Remus came down from the dormitory, probably smelling the chocolate.

I laughed. Tonight was going to be fun.

POV Remus Lupin

I was reading a book when I smelt it. _Chocolate_.

I ran down stairs to find Luna, James and Sirius(In his absurd Footsie-Pajamas). In Luna's hand was a freshly opened chocolate bar.

Sirius saw me and laughed, while James stuffed his mouth with marshmallows when Luna wasn't looking. He was about to reach for some chocolate when Luna slapped his hand away and growled at him. He raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged and said, "I love chocolate. What can I say?" before sticking a marshmallow on a stick and toasting it over the fire place.

"Wha aw oo dooying?" James asked, his cheeks puffing from all the marshmallows.

"I'm making a s'more." She said, twirling it around over the fire. When it was golden brown, she took it off and place on the cracker and added some chocolate.

She bit into it and smiled, before saying, "Just like mom never made!"

I grinned and sat next to her, avoiding her sleeping bag and reaching for a piece of chocolate. She eyed my hand, but she let me take a small piece.

I grabbed a marshmallow and a stick and started roasting my own S'more. Sirius tried to do the same, but his got a little to close to the fire.

"NO! Marshmallow!" He cried as the lumpy black marshmallow fell into the fire.

Luna gave up her third one and handed it to him, just to shut him up. Sirius grabbed it and shoved into his mouth.

James, on the other hand was trying to swallow his mouthful of marshmallows, potentially choking.

"Where's Wormtail?" Luna asked as Sirius was helping James breath again.

"He's still in the hospital wing, he has to stay over night while his bones are re-growing." I said, toasting another marshmallow.

She shuddered. "What was that?" James asked, his face going back from purple to his usual tone.

"I've had to re-grown bones, it feels like you have a bunch of splinters in your arm, it's awful!" She groaned, shoving a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Poor Wormtail." Sirius sighed, sitting down. Luna looked in her sleeping bag. "Shoot, my camera isn't in here, I must've of left it upstairs!" She muttered, only her feet now sticking out of the opening in her bag.

"How far can you go in there?" I asked, looking in as she was now completely out of sight.

I heard some rumbling, and then, "Why not you guys come in? And bring the Marshmallows and chocolate! Oh, and the grahams too!" Luna yelled, her voice echoing.

I grabbed the chocolate and walked inside, only to be surprised.

It was like a tent. Better then a tent. It was a whole new house. It had lamps and drawers, even a fridge. It also had a bed, a clock, and two doors in the very back. I was about to go in the one on the left when Luna saw me and said, "Don't go in there!" pulling me away, and making me sit on one the dinning table chairs.

When Sirius and James walked in, they were surprised too. It was her own little house. Sirius and James sat down on the floor while she made a fire.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sirius said as he finished his 5th s'more and his glass of milk(Luna had some in her fridge). Luna nodded.

"Door on the left." He got up and walked towards the door, only to find a restroom that was even better then the prefect's bathroom. His face was in awe as he shut the door. It was only a few moments before we heard him yell, "I'm never coming out!"

James laughed, then started choking on his s'more.

"So Luna, who exactly did this for you?" I asked. She was underage, and I knew Bellatrix wouldn't have done it for her, and by the sound of it neither would her mum.

"My Aunt Arideana. She was the only decent one in the family, she was killed fighting death eaters a couple months back." She frowned, then said, "She was the Auror who killed my dad."

"I'm so sorry." I said, looking down at my marshmallow covered hands.

"Don't be! She went down fighting, just like she wanted to. She took as many death eaters as she could with her, too." Luna said proudly, before biting into her 7th s'more.

We heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Padfoot, get out, I need to use the bathroom!" James shouted, crossing his arms.

"Never!" A muffled voice sounded from the bathroom, then a large splash. I slapped my forehead. Luna grinned and muttered, "I think he's found out how to turn the pool on."

"Never let him in that bathroom again!" I warned as Luna nodded and got up. She walked over to the door and knocked 5 times, and it unlocked.

James and I walked in to find a soaked Sirius swimming around in his footsie-pajamas in the pool sized bath tub.

The water was clear blue, and the bottom was decorated with different colored tiles. The water came out in different colors, but the body of water was always clear. Luna walked over and turned it off.

"It's full enough Sirius!" She scolded, before walking over and turning the recycled water fall on.

I held my hand out to Sirius to help him out, but I should have known better. He reached out and grabbed it, but before I could pull him up, he pulled me _in_!

POV Luna Swift

I laughed as I saw Moony fall into the water, pulled in by Sirius. James soon followed after, doing a cannon ball near the deeper end.

"I'll be right back guys, I'd suggest you hold on to something!" I suggested as I ran out of the sleeping bag, picked it up, and ran upstairs to set it on the floor in the 4th year boy's dormitories. I put a shield around it for safe measure, then went back in.

I walked over and opened the right door, where I usually spend transformations. The walls were completely scratched up, along with the floor. Making sure it was locked, I sighed and walked back out.

Changing into a huge t-shirt and shorts, I jumped into the pool.

"What was that?" Remus asked as he let go of the pipe he was holding on too.

"Oh nothing, I was just moved the sleeping bag into your guys dormitory so no one could take it." I said, floating on my back.

Sirius and James, meanwhile were having a splash fight. Apparently Sirius had dumped some of the pink water on James while he was under spout. The water always comes out cold for a few seconds, so it was a bit of a shock for him.

Remus watched them and rolled his eyes as he saw Sirius pounce on James turned back.

"Come on Moony! Join the fight!" Sirius called while he was on James back, until James flipped over, leaving Sirius in the water.

Remus went and joined them, ganging up on Sirius with James.

"Aw, come on guys!" Sirius complained as they attacked him. I was laughing until Remus accidentally hit me with some water. I glared at him.

"S-sorry Moonpaw!" He stuttered as I stood up from the shallow end and starting stalking towards him.

He mouthed the words "Help me" at James who just shrugged and laughed as I doused Remus with water. I stopped when I got an idea.

I ran out of the tub and looked under my counters. I had stored some water guns there. I pulled them out and threw them at the boys.

"Hey Prongs, how about a friendly competition?" I asked as I threw him the flag. Grinning he nodded, then pointed at Moony to follow him, while I started making plans with Sirius.

"You go for Prongs,I'll cover Moony." I said as I tied our flag to the green pipe on the other side of the room. Sirius nodded.

"Oh, one last thing to remember, you are only able to shoot five times before you have to reload. And also I have a secret passageway under the tub, I'll use it while you defend the flag. Any questions?" I was puzzled when he raised his hand.

"Ya," He said with the voice of a five year old. "How come you get to play offense?" He asked.

I smirked. "Cause you make more a distraction, in your footie-pajamas, and you have the bigger gun." I said pointing at his soaked dark blue and red footsie pajamas and giant water-blaster. He pouted but nodded, lugging the giant gun up on his shoulder.

"And," I added, "I don't think you'd want to feel really claustrophobic." He snorted.

"I could handle it!"

"While under water?"

He looked stumped, then sighed and went to step in front of the flag.

"Oi! Prongs, you ready?" I yelled to the other side.

James just cocked the water gun and grinned. "Ok then, on 3!" I yelled.

"1!" "2!" I smiled as Sirius shouted, "_3_!" And so the water war began.

I dove under water just as James almost hit me with his water gun. Before I turned into the passage way I saw Sirius dodging the water and yelling like a maniac, he looked like one too, actually, in his soaked footsie pajamas.

I dove into the passageway, trying to not feel claustrophobic. It was a one-way mirror, so I could look out into the water and see what was going on, though I decided to move as quick as I could and ignore the scenery.

A few seconds later, I broke out of the water on the other side, silently gasping for air. Remus had his back turned on me, guarding the flag while James and Sirius dodged and shot at each other. His tie was tied around his head, along with his pant legs rolled up.

I snuck up behind , trying not to splash, and grabbed the flag.

"OUR VICTORY! I yelled, then breaking off into laughter as I saw Remus's surprised face.

I held my gun up and pointed it at him. "I surrender." He said, dropping his gun and lifting his hands up.

James didn't come so easily though.

"NEVER!" He shouted, and started running towards Sirius. Sirius just sat there grinning and shot at him.

"We win!" I yelled.

Then got ready for another round.


	4. Food and Fights

**I don't really have too much to say, just read and review please! Please with Licorice Quills on top? Please? (Gives puppy dog eyes)**

**Luv ya,**

**-Leyla**

Chapter 4

_Food and Fights_

The next morning I woke up on my bed in my sleeping bag bedroom. I sat up and looked around but no one else was there. I guess that Remus, James and Sirius went into their dormitory to sleep. Good, or I would have kicked there sorry arses.

I stretched and went into the bathroom. It wasn't too messy, and since the floors magically soaked the water up and threw it back into the pool, I only had to wade in and grab the plastic water guns that were floating in the water.

I shoved them in the drawer, then looked at myself in my mirror. My t-shirt and shorts were a little damp, but nothing uncomfortable. My hair was still clumped together in a braid, so I decided I'd better take a shower before I left.

I looked at the scars on my legs, from claws and teeth. _My teeth_. I though, sourly. My teeth, like I would have tonight and tomorrow night. My legs weren't too bad, it was always my forearms, neck, and back that I would usually worry about. Besides, everyone has some sort of scars on there legs. Right? I should think so.

After I took my shower I got out, and threw on the same pajama's Lily had saw me in last night. For all she knew my only clothes were in the girl's dormitory.

Walking out, I saw Sirius and James sleeping on their beds, while Remus was completely zoned out on his, half his body hanging out of it.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and rolled it up. It didn't feel wet, so I knew once again my Aunt's charms had worked, and the water would stay petrified until I opened the bag again.

Sneaking into the girl's dormitory, I got dressed in a white t shirt that had a muggle motorcycle on it and some casual jeans, then throwing on some purple converse, leaving my hair down. Casual, and something that I wouldn't care if it got messed up.

Sneaking back downstairs, I stuck my wand in my back pocket, and climbed out the portrait hole. I would ask Remus what the new password was later. He always knew those sort of things.

Making my way into the great hall, I saw Regulas and Serena at the Slytherin table. Serena looked at me like I was garbage, so I smiled back and waved. She reached for her wand, so turned around sharply and left.

Walking down the hallways, I ran into Professor Slughorn. "Sorry, young lady!" He said as he helped me up, but then he looked at my face. "Excuse me, but are the new girl, Miss. Swift?" He asked, smiling kindly at me. I nodded.

"Ah! Delightful to see, dear. Minerva has told me so much about you!" He said, winking and starting to tell me about some sort of 'Slug Club' he ran.

"Sorry Professor, but I must be off! I'll get back to you, though!" I grinned, waving as I walked past him. He waved back then continued his way to the Great Hall. I was thinking about where to go when I passed the room to the hospital wing, so I decided to check on Peter.

I walked in, hoping not to catch Madam Pomefrey in one of her fits.

"Peter?" I whispered, looking around. I heard a snort then someone said, "Wastha?" I turned and saw Peter sitting up, looking at me.

"Hey Wormtail!" I greeted, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He smiled.

"Hey Moonpaw. Are Padfoot, Moony and Prongs up yet?" He asked, looking around hopefully.

"No, just me. The others are pretty tired." I said, then reaching into my back pocket I pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it.

"Want half?" I asked, holding it out to him. He nodded and broke it off. I crossed my legs.

"So how was it last night?" I asked, and he looked at me sadly.

"Pretty bad, I woke up at least twice." He said, biting into a piece of chocolate. I nodded in sympathy. "I know what you mean, I had to re-grow a few myself a couple years back, and it was the longest night of my life."

"You know how you tell if it's done? Here, roll up your sleeves and compare your arms, they should look the same." I instructed, but Peter shook his head violently.

"No, no, let's not.." He said, then looked behind me.

I heard a door open and flinched.

"Miss. Swift? What are you doing in here? Out! Out! Mr. Pettigrew needs his rest, young lady, out!" She said, waving her hands. I grimaced at Peter, then headed towards the door. Before I could leave, Madam Pomefrey grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and hugged me.

"I'll see you later tonight, dearie. Rest while you can." She said, before letting me go.

Heading into the Great Hall, I saw Lily talking to Snivellus, while the other Marauders were grouped together in the middle of the Gryffindor table. I grabbed the seat next to James.

"Hey Guys, what's new?" I asked, biting into the nearest piece of toast I could find. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius started rambling how about Professor Dumbledoor had scheduled a Christmas masquerade ball this week.

"Oh cool." I muttered, finishing my toast off and reaching for some bacon. Remus raised his eyebrow as I ate more toast. And then some more bacon, eggs, and milk.

"What?" I asked. "I'm hungry. It's not uncommon. I can't just live off chocolate, you know." I pointed out, before taking out what was left of my chocolate bar and biting into it. Remus rolled his eyes again.

Looking over at the Slytherin table, I saw that Malfoy was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys, look! Malfoy is missing!" I said, smiling.

"Maybe he left school!" James whispered excitedly.

"Maybe he's dead!" Sirius said, his face's expression like a kid on Christmas morning. His expression changed though, when Malfoy strode into the room.

"Shoot." Muttered Sirius under his breath. I nodded, and then reached for a napkin. I looked back over to see Malfoy talking to my cousin, Serena. Malfoy was pointing over at me, and Serena was nodding.

"This can't be good." I said, then pointed it out to James and Sirius. They agreed. I saw Malfoy pull out his wand at me, and before I could react, he hexed me. I didn't feel different, but when I looked down I saw I was wearing a ballerina outfit, and so was Sirius. We looked at each other and laughed.

Sirius stood up, brushing some of the glitter off himself.

"ATTENTION!" Sirius yelled, waving his wand to start some music.

We stood up in front of our table, and danced for awhile before we bowed, then I pulled out my wand and turned us back to normal.

The Gryffindor table was clapping, while James and Remus were laughing like crazy. Malfoy looked furious, like how _dare_ we ruin his stupid revenge.

I pulled my shirt around my neck, to hide my scar on the back of my neck and shoulders. I looked down at my scratched up forearms.

The scars weren't that visible, but you could still see the faint scratches and bite marks. I caught James looking at me funny, but I glared at him then went back to my toast.

After I finished my toast, I left the great hall and became a dog, then started marching around the corridor when someone grabbed me from behind. I yelped.

"Hello _mutt_. What are you doing out here? We _are_ in trouble." I winced and looked up into the grinning face of Argus Filch.

**POV James Potter**

"Sirius! You never told me you could dance!" I laughed as Sirius sat back down again. He grinned.

"I know! I think it has something to do with the outfit, makes you feel more... _floaty_." He mused, gazing off into the distance.

"Ya, well, maybe you should were one more often." I suggested. I turned and saw Luna looking at her scared arms from her dad's great dane. She scowled at me before taking a large bite out of her toast.

"Maybe I should". Sirius said in a dreamy voice. Luna got up and walked out of the room. I bit into a piece of toast when I heard a yelp.

"Hey, who let the dog in?" Sirius asked, snapping out of his day dream. I looked down through the Great Hall entrance to see Filch walking past with a white dog. A dog that looked like... Oh snap. The thought struck me.

"Guys, Filch has got Luna!" I realized, pointing. We got up and ran towards him, while Filch was trying to pry Luna's paws of the door frame.

"Don't take her!" I yelled, running after Filch.

"Ya, she's our dog!" Sirius joined in, catching up to me. Filch turned around and I though I saw a look of relief in Luna's eyes.

"She's your dog, Black?" He asked, eyeing Sirius and I. Remus just caught up, stopping right behind me.

"Yes, yes, she's ours! She's... visiting! Cause my mum's sick!" Sirius lied, wringing his hands. Luna hung her head and gave him a look like, _You idiot_.

I grimaced at her while Filch thought this over. He was about to hand her back when Snivellus and Malfoy walked over.

"What's going on?" Malfoy said, strutting over like the git he was.

"Nothing of your concern, _Mouth-boy_." Sirius growled. Malfoy frowned, while Filch told him about Luna, and how she escaped from Sirius. Snivellus's eyes glowed.

"She's our dog." Snivellus declared, reaching our for her. Luna whined, and her eyes turned a bright silver. She snapped at Snape's hand as he reached out for her. Filch rolled his eyes and handed her to Sirius, who grunted from the weight of the dog.

"Watch her, I don't want her upsetting Mrs. Norris, ya' hear? And if she's not gone by tomorrow, I'm throwing her out!" He warned, before hobbling off.

"See you guys later, Snivellus! And you too, Mouth-boy! Sirius barked, before Luna licked his cheek.

"Ew Luna, your all slobbery and stuff!" Said Sirius, cringing. She barked a laugh, then hopped out of Sirius's arms, licking me, and then Remus on the cheek too.

She then went into a broom closet and changed back, coming out scratching her hair.

"Thanks guys!" She laughed, brushing herself off.

"Thanks for what?" Remus asked, picking up a book he dropped while running.

"For not letting Snivellus and Mouth-boy get me." She said, smiling. Sirius grinned.

"Hey Moonpaw, do you think I could get a kiss on the cheek again? The first one was kind slobbery..." Sirius trailed off. Luna glared at him, and Sirius shrunk back.

"Ok, ok, no, no. _I GET IT_!" Sirius yelled when Luna kept glaring at him.

I grinned as I saw Lily going down the hall.

"Hey Flower!" I said, catching up to her. She ignored me and kept walking.

"Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked cringing. She turned on her heels before walking up and slapping me on the cheek. "_Ow_".

"No." She said simply, before turning back around and walking quickly out the hall.

I rubbed my cheek. "_Ow_", I said again, while Luna conjured up an ice pack.

She grimaced as she handed me an ice pack. "Well, that should help it not bruise. Look at the bright side, she didn't give you the usual rant." She said weakly, heading into the great hall, when turning around the corner she ran into Regulas.

"Hi Reg!" She said, smiling and waving.

He rolled his eyes, but he did wave back. "I'm starting to like him". She mused, before grabbing another piece of chocolate.

POV Sirius Black

I grinned. Today was going to be perfect. I get to mess around with Luna and the other Marauders today, then later tonight we can run around with Moony in the shrieking shack.

Luna was talking to Moony about the ingredients and benefits of chocolate, while James was keeping his ice pack pressed on his face, looking put-out. I was putting hexes on a pice of fruit. Yes. A piece of fruit.

So far it had a sombrero, a mustache, and it was dancing. I was thinking about turning it into a mini-Malfoy when Peter walked in and sat down next to Luna.

"Hey guys", He greeted, reaching for some toast. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10:30. "You'd better hurry Wormtail, you have 5 minutes before the food goes away." I warned.

Peter started eating what ever he could get his hands on. A few minutes later, all the food disappeared except what was in Peter's hands, which would be a blueberry muffin.

Everyone got up and started to leave, while Luna, Remus, James, Peter , Snivellus, Mouth-boy, Serena and a few other Slytherin's and I all stayed in our seats. Snivellus watched and as soon as Lily and everyone else left the room, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at James.

POV Luna Swift

"Stupefy!" Snivellus yelled and James froze, falling backwards onto the floor before he could pull out his wand.

"_Hey_!" Sirius cried loudly, standing up on the table and shooting a hex at Snape, who dodged it by shoving one of his house mates in the way, who started singing opera about monkeys.

Malfoy aimed a hex at Remus while he was trying to help James. I aimed one of my own curses at Malfoy, who groaned as an awful head ache hit him.

"Stupefy!" Serena yelled, pointing her wand at me. I ducked, then sent the same spell towards her and she hit the ground with a thud.

"Love you too, _cousin_! Thanks for the support! You left me! We _were_ friends, remember?" I screamed at her, my voice breaking. Traitor. Well, technically, I was the traitor, but...

"Sectumsempra!" I heard someone yell, and I felt sudden pain in my back and chest. I looked down at my white shirt, where lines of blood were starting to appear. I tried to put pressure on it to stop, but nothing would work.

I growled. "Stupefy!" I yelled at Snape, who was trying to attack Peter. Snape fell to the floor, when I heard Dumbledoor's voice.

"What's going on here?" He yelled, causing everybody to freeze. I looked down at my red shirt, lots of blood surrounding ground around me. I felt tears streaming down my face and I remember seeing Sirius's horrified face as I passed out onto the ground.

**POV Remus Lupin**

"Stupefy!" Snape yelled, and James fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Sirius went after Snape, while I tried to get James unfrozen, Peter helping me.

I turned and saw Malfoy aiming his wand at me, but before he could do anything my vision was blocked by Luna and Malfoy fell to the ground.

I saw Serena fall to the ground frozen, while Luna yelled at her, something about "support". While her back was turned Snape aimed his wand at her and shouted a spell I've never heard before.

I watched horrified as slashes appeared on her back and chest, and she growled. She stunned Snape, who was running towards Peter when Dumbledoor walked in the room, his face of shock and sadness.

"What's going on here?" He yelled, and everyone froze, except for Luna who looked down at her red shirt and passed out.

"Luna!" Sirius yelled running over to her. Peter ran over too, helping Sirius sit her up. Dumbledoor had tears in his eyes, and un-stunned everyone.

James jumped up immediately and reached for his wand, but seeing Dumbledoor here, he just muttered, "Bloody hell", and walked over to Luna, myself right behind him.

Professor McGonagle appeared and with a gasp, went off to call for Madam Pomefrey. Snape stood up and glared at Luna, his black eyes furious, while Malfoy was on the floor groaning about having a migraine.

Luna was shaking, still unconscious. Her shirt was soaked with blood, and she was leaning against Sirius, who was trying to get rid of the tiny scratches on her arms from where her old scars had opened up.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Ulcier, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Klain, please meet me at my office in twelve minutes." Professor Slughorn said sternly, addressing each of the Slytherins as he approached the Great Hall.

Dumbledoor turned to us. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin, would you please come with me to my office , please?" Dumbledoor asked.

That's when Madam Pomefrey ran in with a stretcher floating beside her. She gasped when she saw Luna.

"Oh dearie," She sighed, then turned to us, "Boys, please help me get her on the stretcher!"

We picked her up, then placed her as easily as we could on the stretcher, and Sirius watched sadly as she was carried out, still bleeding.

We turned to Dumbledoor.

"Follow me please, boys." He said, and we followed him up to his office.

We sat down.

"Boys, please tell me what happened."

I spoke up first.

"We were about to leave the great hall, when Snape pulled out his wand and stunned James, and Sirius went to hex him, but he pushed another Slytherin out of the way, causing the other's to get into this really big fight, then Snape performed a spell I never seen before and hit Luna with it". I rambled, hoping I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

Dumbledoor nodded and continued on listening to the rest of the stories, except James who had fallen back during the fight and was looking at the ceiling the whole time.

Dumbledoor gave Sirius an extra detention for retaliation, but let the rest us off free, as James was stunned and Peter and I never cast a spell.

We left the office to run off towards the Hospital wing where Madam Pomefrey was working with Luna.

She had woken up, but was still bleeding profusely. She was pale, and that made her scars stick out more. They were old bite marks and scratches, but nothing unusual I guess for a baby attacked by a great dane.

"Hey guys." She greeted, her voice hoarse, looking at her bleeding arm. Sirius sat at the end of her bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What's it look like, Padfoot?" She asked, smiling. He grimaced.

"You like you were re-attacked by that great dane." He mused. She looked down.

"Ya, I guess it does." She sighed.

"When are you gonna get out?" Peter asked, sitting down at the chair next to her bed.

Something flashed in her eyes.

"Not for two days." She replied. I froze. I was always in here until the full moon was over- she would see me after words, I realized. '_I'll explain my condition to her then'_, I decided. She would understand. I hope.

I looked at the clock.

"I have to go, I have Head Boy duties, right _James_?" I said pointedly, waving to Luna then running out the door.

"Hey Lily." I greeted, and the red head glared at me, her green eyes angry.

"_Why_ did Luna stun Severus?" She asked furious. I was appalled.

"Because he attacked her, and to sum it up, she's _still_ bleeding!" I almost yelled, mad that Lily was worried about her "Precious" Severus. They may not be such good friends any more, but she was still protective of him. Some sorta second nature I guess.

She blinked.

"_Oh_". She muttered, startled. "Severus only told me she stunned him for no reason, just for a laugh." She said slowly. I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ he did! He's _Snape_!

"Can we go see Luna?" Lily asked, looking up at me. I nodded. We had time.

**POV Lily Evans**

I walked to the hospital wing with Remus as fast as I could. When I got there, James and Peter weren't there but Sirius was. He was talking to a pale girl on the bed, who was covered in scars, and drops of blood.

The girl looked over at me, and I saw familiar blue eyes, her brown hair falling into her face.

"Luna?" I asked. She grinned and nodded.

"Hey Flower!" She greeted, calling me by my much hated nickname. I let it slide.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, walking over to her bedside. She grimaced.

"Not very well."

"When will you be able to leave?" I asked, and she groaned.

"Not for at least two days, Madam Pomefrey's going physco over me". She groaned rolling her eyes, while another drop of blood rolled from her arm onto her hand.

"As she should!" I grinned, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a licorice wand. I handed it to Luna.

"Thanks Flower!" Luna smiled, unwrapping it and biting into the licorice.

**POV Luna Swift**

The pain was through out my whole body. I had stopped bleeding finally, but I was still sore. Thinking about the transformation I would got through tonight made me shudder, and it _was_ pretty cold besides.

I looked at the clock. It was 6:49 p.m. I would have to go down to the Whomping Willow in 5 minutes. '_Yay_,' I thought. '_Another two painful nights ahead_._ You could've told someone.'_ My mind thought. I disagreed. I didn't know who I could trust, just yet.

_'You could trust your friends'_. I shrugged, but then groaned because the scars on my neck hurt. Despite the pain, I sat up and stretched, groaning as some of the smaller scars opened, small amounts of blood appearing on my skin.

Five minutes later, I put on some thrashed shorts and a ripped t-shirt, sighing as I walked barefoot towards Madam Pomefrey who was waiting for me outside the door. I walked out, stretching.

"We have another werewolf in the school, but if you wish, you can keep your identity a secret." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth in surprise.

"There's another werewolf in this school?" I asked, shocked. She nodded.

"Are they going to let me know who they are?" I asked, but she shook her head, smiling weakly at me.

I though for moment, before deciding to hide my identity. She placed a charm over me that would make my face blurry to everyone who saw me, so no one would no who I was.

I was walking with Madam Pomefrey when a boy showed up, his face blurred as well. He looked familiar, in his height and stature, but I couldn't place it. We shook hands then made our way to the Whomping Willow, then through the passageway to the shrieking shack.

I looked out the solitary window on the ceiling. The moon would be full in 15 minutes.

I closed my eyes and waited.


	5. Full Moons and Bad Cereal

**_Leyla: -Cough-_**

_Remus(wearing face mask): Hello, and welcome to the fifth chapter of 'The Girl Marauder. _

**_Leyla: -cough, cough-_**

_Remus: As you can see, our dear authoress is suffering from the flu at the moment, and therefore has been slow in updating._

**_Leyla: -HACK, cough, cough._**

_Remus: We appreciate your patience. Enjoy, and please review._

**_Leyla: Blech. _**

_Chapter 5_

Full Moons and _Bad_ Cereal

**POV Remus Lupin**

The girl next to me in the shrieking shack sighed, her head slumped against the wall.

"So.." I started, trying to make a conversation. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

Her blurry face turned towards me.

"This is my fourth month." She sighed, crossing her legs.

"Really? That's so soon.." I was surprised. She nodded.

"I was attacked by my _grandfather_." She spat at the title, and I could tell she was snarling. "The git bit me a five months ago."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I didn't follow his and my family's views on life." She looked up at the moon. It was about two more minutes.

"Is there any name you go by?" I asked, as I felt the normal pricks in my feet.

"Call me... er..?" She trailed off before she gave a small shriek and fell down on the floor.

She was writhing and screaming. I started to as well, as I felt my bones break and reposition, hair piercing like thousands of needles across my skin. I closed my eyes as they burned into a new color.

I heard a shriek from the other side of the room break off into a long howl.

When everything was done, I opened my eyes and saw a white wolf on the ground, panting.

She sniffed the air and growled, looking behind me.

I looked and saw a big black dog walk in, it's tongue hanging out leisurely.

It barked at me, then yelped in surprise at the white wolf in the corner.

The black dog was followed by a rat and a stag.

The black dog walked over to the white wolf, studying it. The wolf was still panting, eyeing the dog warily.

I went over to look at them more closely when the white wolf stood up and walked over to the stag. The stag looked alarmed, but calmed down when the wolf sat down, panting.

She growled at the rat though. The female wolf charged for the rat, but I stepped in front of her and she hit me instead.

We fought for a few minutes before the white wolf was on the ground bleeding. The rat was shaking in terror, but relaxed as the wolf crawled into the other room, one of it's front legs bleeding profusely.

I heard a painful howl, but I ignored her and went off to play with the dog, rat, and stag.

**POV Luna Swift**

I woke up bleeding

I stretched for a moment cringing in pain before I grabbed my shorts and top from under neath the counter and put them on.

I felt my back where blood had dried, from the scar on my neck. I looked at my arms and legs and saw more scratches and bite marks, an I had a nasty looking bite on my right forearm.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my face wasn't blurry anymore.

_'Great'_, I thought. I didn't have a wand on me so I couldn't place the charm myself.

"It's ok, I can just sneak out." I muttered to myself, as I washed some of the blood off with a towel and some cold water.

I sat down, resting my head on my shoulder, putting a wet rag on the back of neck to try and get it to stop bleeding before sneaking out of the room to wait for Madam Pomefrey.

**POV Remus Lupin**

I woke up in the shrieking shack with Madam Pomefrey standing over me.

"Were you ok last night dear?" She asked, handing me some clothes. I looked around and saw that Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail had already left.

"Where's the other girl?" I asked.

"She's already up and at the hospital wing." She informed me, lifting me up on my feet.

I got dressed then followed her out of the Willow and into the hospital wing.

I saw a mess of brown hair on the pillow, but passed out on my own bed before I could se who it was.

I woke up to sun coming in through the window. I sat up and winced.

I had a bite mark on my shoulder, from fighting the other werewolf last night, when she tried to attack Peter.

I sat up and saw that the bed in which the other werewolf had occupied was empty. Next to my bed I saw Luna sleeping, her arm hanging out of the bed.

I looked closer to see red marks on her arm, but she switched positions before I could get a good look.

"_Hey_! Moony! Your up!" I heard James call from the door. I looked over and saw Sirius and James walking towards me.

Luna wok and sat up, her face first confused before breaking off into a grin.

"Hey guys." She greeted, flopping back into the bed. "Ow, ow, _ow_!" She cried, as she arched her back, keeping her back off the bed.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just have a few open wounds from yesterday, and it hurts when they get rubbed." She said, wincing. She grabbed some of the cereal that was next to her bed. She took a bite then spit it back out into the bowl.

"_Blech_! It taste's like cardboard!" She whined.

She sat up, while James and Sirius handed me chocolate. Sirius then walked over and handed some to her too.

"Thanks!" She said, "I love chocolate! How _ever_ did you know?"

Sirius rolled his eyes

"What are you in here for Moony?" Luna asked. I winced.

"Um, I tripped over Mrs. Norris?" I said weakly. But Luna just looked at me for second before shrugging and saying, _"Ow._"

Madam Pomefrey came in a few seconds later, shooing James and Sirius out and checking on Luna and I.

"Fine, you can both go. I'll see you tomorrow." Madam Pomefrey said, shooing us out also.

Luna was in an old t-shirt and very used shorts. She looked around before transforming into her dog self.

"Luna, if Filch catches you.." I warned, but she just rolled her eyes and walked along side me.

We got lucky and didn't see Filch, so she transformed back once we got near the portrait.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Polyjuice" Luna muttered, then walked in. We looked around. Everyone in Gryffindor house was in the common room it seemed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luna greeted warily as everyone ran toward her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna t_hrottle_ Snape!"

"Well _I'm_ gonna throw a bottle of shampoo at him!"

"I'm so glad your feeling better!"

Were some of the cries I heard before being pulled away by James and Sirius.

"What's going on?" I asked as James, Sirius and I snuck up to our dormitory.

"Well, someone let it slip that Luna was in critical condition, so everyone got all worried about her. She's more popular then you think. I caught a first year girl crying because she was so worried!" James said, grimacing. "She wasn't even a Gryffindor!"

I shrugged. "Luna's a good person. I saw her helping a Ravenclaw second year get back to the Great Hall once, even though she _did_ get detention wtih Slughorn afterwards.."

Sirius shrugged then went down stairs, shrinking as he saw the mob that was till down in the common room.


	6. Werewolf unmasked

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) I appreciate it! Anyway, I tried to get Sirius here, but i couldn't find where he was hiding... Oh well! Anyway, thanks for reading, and dont forget: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also if you have any time on your hands, I'm working on a new series, think you might like it so look for 'Harry Potter and the Professor's Goddaughter'. Anyway, read on!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Found out**_

**POV Luna Swift**

I was overwhelmed with the amount of people that greeted me when I got through the portrait door.

Finally after a few minutes I was able to sneak away. Running up into the girls dormitory, I put on some jeans and a long sleeve black sweater, to cover up my new scars until they faded a bit.

I thought about Remus. Had he really been attacked by Filch's cat? Or was he... Eh, that's impossible. I would have sensed if he was a werewolf or something, right?

I threw on some boots and limped down stairs. Everyone had cleared out thankfully and the room was completely empty, so I climbed into the boys' dormitories to see Peter sleeping, and my sleeping bag on the floor.

I shrank it, then put it in my pocket. I always had it on me, just in case.

I limped back down and saw Sirius and Remus on the couch.

"Where were you guys? No one was down here a few seconds ago!" I said, sitting next to Remus.

"We were here. You just couldn't see us." James grinned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I gaped as he held up an old cloak.

My eyes widened.

"That's not? Is it? It couldn't be..." I started, but James nodded and Sirius suggested,"An invisibility cloak, maybe?"

I gasped.

"Where the _hell_ did you get that?" I asked, as James handed it to me.

"I got it from my dad, and he got it from his dad, and I think my grandpa got it from some wizard antique store, I don't really know." James said as I studied it.

I handed it back to him.

"That's crazy! That's more then crazy, I just-" I cut off into a huge yawn. I was tired from running around last night as a mega-no control-werewolf.

I looked at the clock, then smiled.

"Lunch time!" I said, as I got up and stretched before walking out the portrait hole, Sirius, Remus and James following us.

We got into the Great Hall and sat down. I reached for the first piece of chocolate I could see, Remus doing the same.

I saw Serena glaring at me from the Slytherin table, and I remembered -and missed- the fun games we would play before she started drinking in all the "Pureblood is better then anything else" crap.

I smiled nicely and waved at her, but she just shook her head and went back to her food.

I sighed. Things were never going to be the same. They were going to be_ better_.

**POV Sirius Black**

I looked around and saw that Snape was no where to be seen. I prayed silently that he was in detention, or preferably dead. That would be nice.

"Oi, Sirius, look!" James said, pointing at Lucius Malfoy.

Someone had taped a 'Hex me' sign on his back. I snickered, but decided, against the better part of my mind not to take advantage of the sign.

Remus was eating chocolate-covered peanuts when Dumbledoor stood up to make a few announcements.

"I would like to remind you all that the Christmas Masquerade Ball is tomorrow night, bring a companion if you wish and masks are required. Second, we would like to inform you that the ball is for only fifth year and up." Dumbledoor said, as the fourth, third, second and first years groaned.

"However, I would like to add that they are welcome to the help Professor Sprout in Herbology." He finished, before sitting down.

Most of the first and second years seemed content with that, while the third and fourth years still were a little disgruntled that they weren't welcome to the ball.

I started thinking about who I was going to go with when a Ravenclaw girl walked up to me.

"Hey Sirius!" She greeted with a nasally voice. I was surprised she knew my name. I didn't even know who this girl was, none the less how she knew me. Probably from one of the fan-clubs. My fan-clubs. Oh, how they love me!

"Hi?" I offered, looking over at Luna.

I was thinking about asking her when I heard, "Sirius! Can you here me? Do want to go to the ball with me?" She asked. Her voice was starting to bug me.

"No thanks!" I said, standing up. She looked upset but walked off. I turned around and ended up almost falling on Luna.

"Woa!" She laughed, holding me up with her hands.

"Watch it, Padfoot!" She said, grinning as straightened myself out.

"Hey, um, Moonpaw, I was wondering.." I started, wondering how to ask.

"What is it Pad? Cat got you tongue?" She asked, laughing. I smiled.

"I was wondering of you wanted to go to the ball, with me?" I asked, wincing. She looked surprised, then suspicious, then happy.

"Sure! Of course, Padfoot!" She said, smiling, as a few girls who had heard me glared at her.

That's when James came over.

"Guys, I got the best idea! Why not we go to the ball as ourselves?" He suggested, grinning.

"Huh? But I wanted to dress up!" Luna complained, crossing her arms.

James smiled.

"You don't get it! I'll go as Prongs, Sirius goes as Padfoot, Remus goes as Moony, and you go as Moonpaw!" He said, grinning. She grinned too.

"Oh, cool! A white dog... Hm, I'll get started on my dress." She turned to me.

"Hm.. Oh! Sirius, how about for Padfoot, you have well, obviously, everything black?" She suggested, walking around me.

I though about it, then shrugged."Sounds good to me."

She smiled. "I'm gonna go work on my dress!" She said as she skipped of toward the girls' dormitory, in a very un-Luna like fashion.

I smiled, then it turned into a grin as I saw James walking up Lily Evans. He didn't even get to ask her when she stood up, said "_NO_!" and walked off, leaving James sulking as he headed back to us.

"Cheer up Prongs. You'll find a girl. Meanwhile, no one will know who we are at the ball! We could do whatever we want.." I started, thinking about some pretty nice pranks we could play on Snivellus, involving punch, shampoo, and a hexed mask.

James smiled. "I'm going to go work on my Prongs costume!" He said, then marched off much like Luna had, and yes, that includes the skipping.

I grinned, then turned to Remus.

"So how are you gonna dress up as a wolf?" I asked, as he glared at me and got up, though I could see a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I was thinking about how to dress Padfoot up when Luna's cousin, Serena walked up to me.

She had pale skin, and brown hair the same shade as Luna's, though her eyes were a boggy, awful looking green. She was still pretty though, except for the fact that she had way too much lipstick on.

She had high cheek bones, no freckles and long eye lashes, so she almost looked like a super model, except for the eyes.

"Hi Sirius." She said, her tone sweet.

"Hi." I said flatly. This was Luna's cousin, no, ex cousin. Serena smiled at me.

"So Sirius, would you wanna go to the ball withe me? Instead of my silly cousin?" She asked, smiling at me.

I hesitated. She was beautiful, but she wasn't Luna. And she was a Slytherin. I smiled.

"No thanks, I like Luna." I said, grinning widely as I realized it was true. Serena pouted and looked up at me, putting her hand in my hair.

"Are you sure?" She said, looking up at me. I nodded. She gave a sharp tug and pulled some of my hair out, flicking it out of her hands. "Ow! My hair! My beautiful hair!" I complained as she strutted off, her long brown hair swishing from side to side.

I shook my head to regain my thoughts then ran out the Great Hall.

**POV James Potter**

I walked up to the common room pouting. I was rejected by Lily again. It was frustrating. I said the password and climbed in through the portrait, where a bunch of first years were walking out of.

I climbed upstairs and pulled out a wand, using my dress robes to design my prongs outfit.

It had Antlers on a brown mask that covered half my face. The dress robes were now brown and white, instead of the original black and white.

With a few extra spells, I added a tail, and took out my black gloves and shoes.

There. That should do it. I thought as I looked down at my stag robes.

I put them away, then went downstairs to find Moony sketching, a sight that was familiar to anyone who knew him.

"Hey _Moon-boy_." I greeted, looking at his sketch.

It was a pair of grey robes, with buttons that were like mini-moons, if you looked close enough.

The Mask covered the whole face, and had furry grey ears on top.

"Nice Moony. Looks great!" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"You think so?" He asked, studying it. I nodded. It_ was_ great.

My whole idea was turning out wonderfully. Of course, how could it not?

A few hours later, It was nearing 6:20, so Remus was out with Madam Pomefrey in the shrieking shack.

Remus never let us see him transform. He was very particular about it, and said we couldn't come in until at least 7:00 or so.

I sighed as I waited.

**POV Luna Swift**

I started walking towards Madam Pomefrey when I realized the other boy was there too. He was standing with his back facing me, so all I could see was his silhouette, and what looked like sandy brown hair.

I shrugged and kept walking but froze again when I heard Madam Pomefrey speak.

"Mr. Lupin, you are welcome to keep your identity a secret if you wish-" Madam Pomefrey began but was cut off by Remus.

"It's ok, I think she was going to find out anyway, you said she was in Gryffindor house?" He inquired, rocking on his heals, being as casual as you could before morphing painfully into a giant ferocious werewolf.

"Yes, she is." Madam Pomefrey said.

I was about to turn around when Madam Pomefrey caught me.

"Ah! Your here!" She said, throwing the face-blurring charm on my face so my identity was concealed, thank goodness.

I walked over, Remus smiling at me. I ran over and hugged him, not really caring that I was doing a horrible job of staying inconspicuous.

He stiffened, but then hugged me back.

"I know you?" He guessed, and I nodded. There was a glint in his eye, and I wondered if he had guessed.

Madam Pomefrey said if I wanted to I could take of the charm. I nodded, but said no more as Remus and I walked toward the whomping willow.

We sat down, and started eating chocolate, since the moon wasn't going to rise for another 20 minutes or so.

"How well do I know you?" Remus asked, biting into his chocolate bar.

"You know me well enough, I guess." I muttered, trying to mute my laughing. Remus rolled his eyes, and I decided to take the charm off. It couldn't hurt.

"I'll be right back." I said, then walked into the bathroom. I used the spell Madam Pomefrey told me and felt a cold gust of wind fly across my face.

When I looked in the shattered Mirror, I smiled as I realized my face was un-blurry.

"Remus?" I asked through the door. "What?" He asked, before I heard another crunch of chocolate.

I laughed and walked out.

"Uh, Hi!" I said, grinning at the surprise on his face.

I sat down next to him and took a bite of my chocolate bar. He was still staring at me, one of his eyes twitching.

"What!" I asked, getting tired of his staring.

"Your the other werewolf!" He gaped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! I though we covered that. It's not too hard to believe, ya know." I said, picking up another chocolate bar. I looked at the clock on the wall.

It was 6:45, so the moon should be up in about 3 minutes.

"So..." Remus began, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Er, how about we talk later? In the morning, don't tell the others, I don't want them to know just yet! And I will kill you if you do, and I would hate to kill you." I sighed as I felt the strange pricks in my feet. I groaned as I felt a bone in my foot come undone and move it's spot.

"_Damn_." I muttered. "See you at the Hospital wing Moony!" I said, my voice surprisingly cheerful, until I screamed as my bones started to break and replace themselves into different places and positions.

I heard Moony start screaming, until my ears disappeared then reappeared on top of my head. I felt the hair growing through my skin, like needles, and my eyes burned as they changed from my sky blue to a silvery white.

I screamed one last time, fascinated as I heard it turn into a long howl.

I stood up and whimpered. The only though going through my head was, _"Ow!"_

I sniffed and saw a gray wolf stand up next to me. Unlike last night, I felt no need to fight it. I knew this wolf, somehow. He wasn't unfamiliar.

I sniffed around. _'No food.'_ I realized, and howled again. The wolf next to me did the same. I heard a bark.

A wood thing opened a big black dog came through. It growled at me and I realized it had that rat from last night on it's head.

That rat was _evil_. And weird looking. I mean, what kind of animal has a tale like _that_!

I yelped as a giant stag came through. I ran under the table.

_'Safe. Safe. Safe'_. I chanted in my head, until the stag bent it's head down and looked right at me.

I growled. Howling, I laid down under the table. I few minutes later, the other werewolf came and sat next to me.

_'Friend'_. I barked, trying to pass the message on. It came out more like, "Refend", but I think he got the message because he nodded.

I got up and went into the other room, and looked around for something to eat.

_'Nothing! No food.'_ I whined, and started scratching at myself in frustration.

After a little while, I decided to get some sleep, and passed out in the corner.

The next morning I woke up as a human. I groaned as I saw the bleeding scratches from last night.

I wouldn't have to go through that for another month, thankfully.

I bent down into the old scratched up cabinet and put some clothes on, wiping most of the blood off.

"Moony?" I called, hoping the stag, rat and dog were no where in the shack.

"Yes?" I heard him call, and I went into the bedroom to find him clothed, but still bleeding. He was better then me, at least.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at the scratches that were mostly on my legs. I nodded.

"I got lucky, I didn't hit my arms too bad, and my neck and back are completely fine, not one mark, actually. Just my legs. " I said, helping him up.

"Mr. Lupin? Miss..?" I heard Madam Pomefrey call from downstairs.

"Swift! Coming Madame Pomefrey!" I yelled, and Remus and I went down the path to the hospital wing.


	7. TAKEN

**_Hi! So this is my 7th chapter of 'The Girl Marauder'. Read and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)_**

**_Because if you don't..._**

**_I know where you live._**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 7**

_**Party crashers**_

**POV Remus Lupin**

The other werewolf was_ Luna_ ?

Well, that's what I have to believe, because she was the only thing keeping me off the floor.

"Woa, Moony!" She said, as I leaned to far left, and almost fell on a table.

She was limping herself, but she was still helping me not fall flat on my back.

"Madam Pomefrey! He's a little..._Woa_!" Luna yelped, catching me. "He's a little wobbly right now!" She grinned as she helped me try to stand up on my own.

"Thanks Moonpaw." I said, as I clung to her and the wall.

"No problem Moony." She replied as she limped towards the entrance.

We got out and Madam Pomefrey lead us to the Hospital Wing.

Luna was limping next to me, smiling.

When we finally got into the hospital wing, Madam Pomefrey gave us painkillers, and Luna slept for awhile while Madam Pomefrey worked on my foot.

"So, how surprised are you that she's a werewolf too?" Madam Pomefrey asked as she starting working on my foot.

"Extremely! I mean, I had some suspicion but, still.." I trailed off. I knew another werewolf. Someone who could understand. I smiled.

"I'm glad I told her it was me, or I may have never found out!" I said, wincing as she tightly wrapped a bandage around my foot.

"Well, that's that! Now _try_ and get some sleep. I'll come check on you in the morning." Madam Pomefrey said as she left the room. I looked at the bed next to mine.

"Luna?" I asked, and she stirred. She looked up at me. "What?" She said, sitting up, and grabbing her wand that was on the desk.

"Where you honestly bit only four months ago?" I asked. She put her wand down.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'd rather not talk about it." She said, then she turned to me.

"How long ago were you bit?" She said, her hands behind her head.

"When I was four-I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback." I said, looking at the clock. It was six forty-nine.

She stiffened, then said, "Oh. Same." Before turning around and drifting off to sleep.

I felt my eyes closing and one last though crossed my mined: _I thought she was bitten by her grandfather.._ I mused, falling asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up the next morning to a pair of sky blue eyes looking at me. The face which held the eyes smiled.

"Your up!" She said, and then turned around to another person.

"I win the bet Padfoot! He woke up before ten! Hand me my cash!" She declared, bouncing as Sirius grumbled something about 'cheating' and 'unfair'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 galleons.

"Ha!" Luna said as she stuck her tongue out at Sirius. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at my weary expression.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, smiling.

"Like an angel!" I declared, putting my arms up in the air and letting them fall on the bed.

Luna snorted, "Ya right." Before walking over to her own bed, and dumping the cereal in the trash.

"This stuff is disgusting." She muttered. I nodded, before getting out of bed and doing the same.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:55 A.M.

Luna was bouncing up down, taking advantage of her newly-repaired foot.

"The ball's tonight! I still have to work on my dress, and make my mask! _Ooh_, Moon stones! That makes sense for Moonpaw, right?" She asked, and for the first time ever, Luna was acting like the girl from Hufflepuff I saw the other night, overly excited and completely involved in all things beauty.

She stopped jumping up and down.

"All this 'being excited' crap is getting tiring, I'm gonna go have breakfast. You coming guys?" She asked, as she was halfway out the door. Sirius laughed.

"Ya, I'm coming." He said,then looked at me.

"I'm starving Padfoot, wait up!" I said as I threw on some longer pants, t-shirt, shoes, and combing my hair.

Sirius rolled his eyes and waited with Luna, so I finally joined them.

The Great Hall was unusually quiet. Except for Serena, Snape, and a few other Slytherin's and a few Ravenclaw's, the Great Hall was pretty empty.

Something caught my eye as Serena walked up to Luna, and reached out her arms as if to hug her.

Luna wearily hugged her back, only to have some of her hair ripped off the thrown on the floor. Completely un-called for, if you ask me.

"Ow! Dang it, Serena!" She yelled as Serena laughed and ran back to her own table.

Rubbing her head, she walked over to Sirius and I.

"She did the same to me." Sirius said, rubbing a spot on his head.

"Hair stealer." Luna snorted, and sat down next to Sirius. "She's obsessed. She did when we were little, too."

"So who are you going out with, Remus?" Luna asked, as she nibbled on a piece of bagel.

" I don't know, I was thinking of going with Mary Macdonald..." I trailed off as I saw Mary enter the Great Hall.

I ran up to her. "Hey Mary, would you want to go to the ball with me?" I asked hopefully. She smiled sadly at me.

"I'd love to Remus, but I already have a date, I'm sorry." She said, walking to join her friends.

I sighed. Oh well, I tried.

I went back to my spot across Sirius and Luna, who were talking about the weather. I wondered why until I looked up and saw that the great hall's roof was starting to rain.

I ducked under the table while Sirius and Luna stood up on a clear spot on the table, linked arms and started singing. Sirius dipped her and she grinned as they danced and sang, "I'm sinnnnging in the rain, I'm _siiiinnng_gg! In the rain! What a gl_ooooo_rius f_eeeee_eeeee_ling_!"

After a few minutes, Dumbledoor walked in and pointed his was at the ceiling.

"Stupefy!" He yelled, and the rain froze in it's place. Sirius and Luna jumped of the table, avoiding any of the crystal rain drops that floated in the air.

"_Wow_." Luna breathed. The rain looked like tiny crystals floating in the air. Luna reached for one and picked it up. It was a rain drop frozen into perfection.

"I'm gonna make a necklace out of this!" She said, putting it in her pocket.

"Will you all please leave the Great Hall?" Dumbledoor asked.

So Luna, Sirius and I walked out, only to run into Snape. He had Regulas and Malfoy with, though Regulas looked like he wanted to be anywhere else then with these guys. I couldn't blame him.

"You shouldn't have hexed us last night." Malfoy said, twirling his wand around in his fingers.

"Ya, sure. But the point is, is that I _did_, Mouth-boy. _Sorry_!" Luna said, shrugging. Malfoy pointed his wand at her, and shouted, "Calvorio!"

"_Aw_, shi-" Luna cut off as she ducked as the spell reversed directions and hit Malfoy.

Without noticing, his hair started growing inward into his head, until he was completely bald.

Sirius and Luna started laughing like crazy, while I tried not to laugh, failing pretty badly.

In the back, Snape was horrified, while Regulas was covering his mouth trying to muffle his laughter as he backed away from a very angry Malfoy.

"My hair!" He yelped, he looked at one of the shields in the suit of armor to see his bald head starting back at him. He turned to us.

"Mark my words! You'll pay for this! I swe-" He was cut off by Professor Slughorn.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! _Lovely_ hair cut, when did you get it?" Professor Slughorn asked honestly, stopping in between us.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sirius, Luna and I snuck off into our common room.

**POV Sirius Black**

"Did you see his face?" Luna laughed once we were safely in the portrait hole.

"Yup! Good thing you ducked, that might've been you." Remus warned her, as he carried his books over to the couch.

"I know! I'm just like, "_Shi_-" She was cut of by a stern look from Remus.

"What's up with you and the vulgar language?" He asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you say?" Remus said, as Luna hung her head, her hands falling into her lap.

"Sorry if I offended you Moony." She said, before sitting down next to him.

"Very good. Now have a piece of chocolate." He said handing some out to her.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want some! Gimme some Moony!" I said, jumping up and down and doing my best impression of a 5-year old.

"No Padfoot. Moonpaw is a special case." He said taking a sip of his water, as Luna bit into her chocolate, causing a loud crunch.

"Oh, ya, cause isn't chocolate a girls best friend?" I asked, and I saw Luna and Remus exchange looks.

"_Yup_! That's it!" Luna said quickly, biting into her chocolate. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes!" She said, throwing a pillow at my face.

"Hey!" I yelled, ducking the pillow that proceeded to fly behind me, hitting Emmeline Vance in the face. She turned over to us and glared at us before disappearing.

"Watch it!" Remus growled, removing the spilt water from his robes.

"Sorry!" Luna laughed before turning back to her chocolate.

"Ya, sure you are." Remus smirked, then went back to his book. Luna sat there for a few minutes before standing up, her eyes excited.

"I'm gonna go work on my dress!" She squealed, then ran into her dormitory. I rolled my eyes.

"You like her." Remus stated, calmly looking at me.

"Of course. She's a good friend." I replied, looking anywhere but at Remus.

"I mean you _really_ like her Padfoot. That's why you asked her out." Remus said, still staring at me.

"No!" I said, starting to blush, which is when you know something is wrong. Blacks' do _not_ blush. Period.

"Yes you do!" Remus kept saying, trying not to smile. Finally I cracked.

"Ya! Ok, I do. I like her a lot." I said, blushing and grabbing a piece of chocolate quickly.

"I knew it." Remus muttered, before picking up and a book.

I sighed. You couldn't keep anything a secret from Remus.

_OOOOOOO(later that night)OOOOOOO_

I looked up the stairway in the girls dormitory. I was waiting in the common room with my dog ears and mask on, along with a black shirt, pants and vest, with no dress robes.

I was casual, but nice casual.

I saw Remus come down a few minutes after I did, pretty much dressed the same as I was, only it was gray, and his vest was stripped with a lighter gray.

His mask was grey, and had furry grey wolf-shaped ears attached to it.

James came down too, in brown dress robes that had a tail on them, and a half face mask that had antlers on it.

He had charmed his eyes brown, so his identity could remain hidden, while Remus charmed his blue.

Peter also came down with a full face mask that was a light grey with a some brown tint to it and had mouse shaped ears on the top.

"Wormtail." We said, and he smiled under the mask.

"Hey guys." He said, smiling. We all talked for awhile, then Luna came down.

Her dress was strapless and had a full cone-shaped bottom instead of a umbrella skirt.

It had a big silver flower on her hip, and the bodice was embellished with small beads. In other words, she was beautiful.

Her mask was white and had lace on the edges, and a side of feathers, and only covered her eyes and bridge of her nose. She was wearing high heals, so she was maybe an inch shorter then me. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her preferred style She also had two white dog ears sticking out of her head, like mine. Only mine were black.

I smiled.

"Hey guys." She greeted, causing Peter and James to jump.

"Is that you Moonpaw?" Peter asked, his face shocked.

Luna put her gloved hands on her hips. "I can look nice when I want to, Wormtail!" She stated, though she was still smiling.

I held my black gloved hand out to her.

"Shall we go, lovely lady Moonpaw?" I asked. She took my hand and smiled.

"We shall, black knight Padfoot." She said Before we walked off through the portrait hole together.

We got to the Great Hall, and everyone was already there it seems.

There were peacocks, pirates, and some guys were running around in capes.

But everyone was wearing a mask.

We did however spot Lily Evans, her red hair giving her away. She had a floaty green dress on, and a natural green mask, sorta of like a nymph.

Luna and I walked over to James, who was talking to a girl peacock.

"Hey Prongs!" Luna called out. The girls eyes widened.

"Your one of the marauders?" She asked, and James nodded. The girl smiled.

"Cool." She said. Then she turned to Luna and I. James introduced us.

"This is Moonpaw and Padfoot." He said, and he pointed to her.

"And whats you name?" He asked, and the girl grinned.

"Call me Angie." She said, then looked at Luna.

"So _your_ one of the Marauders? Aren't you a _girl_?" She said, grimacing. Luna nodded.

"Ya, last time I checked I was." She said, then pulled me over to the dance floor.

We danced for a little while, but stopped when Remus cut in.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I nodded and he picked the dance up with Luna.

I watched them dance for a little while, helping myself to a few cups of punch. I looked over and saw Dumbledoor talking with Professor McGonagle, when a bang entered the room, and people in black robes walk through the doorway.

_Death Eaters._ I realized, and ran over to Luna and Remus, who had already taken out their wands.

"We need to find Peter and James, right now." Luna said, taking off her high heels so she could run better. She also pulled her dress off, wearing a strapless purple tank top and her old jean shorts on.

"Thank Merlin I decided to wear shorts and a tank top underneath my dress, I did not want to run around in that!" She laughed, shrinking down the dress and putting it in her pocket. Why was she always so prepared?

"Let's go!" Remus said, and we ran off to help one of the other 5th years who had gotten trapped under an over turned table.

We almost got him out when we heard a laugh and one of the death eaters were walking towards us.

"I got this. You help him." Luna said, standing up and facing the death eater.

She smiled and waved.

"Hi! My name is Luna! What's yours!" She asked, waving like a mad person.

The death eater laughed again. It sounded like a woman, but I wasn't positive.

"You can call me you doom." The death eater said, and I realized it was definitely a man.

"That's _cheesy_! No, I could see you as maybe a _Bobbie_ or something, aren't I right Padfoot?" She asked, still grinning.

The death eater yelled, "Confringo!"

Luna ducked and pointed her own wand at the death eater, and yelled, "Aqua Eructo!" Causing a jet of water to burst from her wand, hitting the death eater.

"Ah!" He yelled, startled. He was about to fall down when a voice from behind screamed , "Locomotor Mortis!"

Luna's legs locked together, and she collapsed to the floor, un-able to stand up.

"_Dammit_!" She whispered as the death eater walked up to her.

I stood up and hexed him, so while I helped her get out of the curse while the death eater was dancing around the room doing the tango.

"You ok?" I asked, and she nodded. Then she kissed me, before getting up and running over to help a stuck 6th year.

She _kissed_ me. I grinned, only to turn around just in time to see Serena Ulcier running away from something.

She ran into me.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked down at her.

"You need to help me, their coming after me, I don't what to do! Help me! Help me _please_!" She sobbed, clinging to my vest.

I looked around, no one was there so- I heard a muffled, "_Stupefy!_" and I fell to the floor frozen and stuck to looking up at the smirking face of Serena.

"Sorry _Siri_!" She laughed, as she and a few other death eaters picked me up, putting a blindfold over my head.

**POV Remus Lupin**

I saw Sirius fall over by the hand of Serena Ulcier, Luna's cousin. I started to run over when I got stuck in a duel with another death eater.

"Can't help your friend now, can you?" The death eater mocked, weaving his way through my hexes and curses.

"Oh!" I grimaced as I caught a glimpse of Sirius being carried away by a bunch of death eaters.

"Incarcerous!" And I felt robes wrapping themselves around me. I fell to the ground.

"Obscuro!"

I was blind folded before the death eater kicked me in the ribs and picking me up and carrying me along with the others.

**POV James Potter**

I was next to Lily Evans fighting death eaters.

I had started helping trapped students get out of the Great Hall, when I saw that Lily needed my help. Sort of. Not really.

I turned around. A female death eater was walking towards us, her wand in her hand. On the other side was a male death eater.

"Incendio!" The female death eater roared, and I screamed as I saw the fireball almost hit Lily.

"Are you ok?" I asked, as she sat on the floor, panting. I looked up, but most of the death eaters had left, except for one who was in a intense battle with... _Luna?_

**POV Luna Swift**

I grimaced.

I was fighting a death eater who I knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange. I smiled like she used to before she tortured me, which believe me, I saw often.

"Well, why are you here _dear Bella_?" I said, my voice sickeningly cheerful.

"How dare you question me, werewolf scum!" She roared, and I ducked as she sent the killing curse at my head.

"Naughty! Now, what you mommy say?" I said, still smiling and ducking the curse, sending another one back at her.

"She would chastise me for not killing you when I had the chance!" She smiled, her eyes glinting.

"And where's your mommy and daddy? You don't _have_ a mommy and daddy, do you? Poor, little Luna!" She said, pouting.

"Who cares if I don't have parents! I don't care!" I yelled, tears starting to stream down my face. She had hit a nerve point, one that I had been trying to cover for the past three months.

"I can't care! I _won't_ care!" I cried, trying to pull myself together. Bellatrix smiled.

"Aw, is poor baby Luna crying? She asked, and I nodded, still standing though.

"Poor Luna! So _angry_. Tsk, tsk." She looked around, then sighed, obviously disapointed the fight had ended already.

"I'll bring you then!" She cackled, before stunning me.

She thumped me on the back of the head and I became unconscious.


	8. Role Call

_**Hello! It's Leyla! Ok, so welcome to chapter number 8! This is by far my favorite chapter. It's pretty dark, though, f.y.i. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget! Read and REVIEW! :D **_

_**Or I'll sick Luna and Remmy on you(And yes, it will be on a full moon ;)**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**Chapter 8**

_Unbroken_

**POV Sirius Black**

I woke up in a dark cell. There were no windows, no lights, and as far as I could tell, no other people.

I banged my head against the wall. 'How could I be so _stupid_?' I wondered, looking around in the darkness for some source of light. I heard something move on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I asked, worried. That's when someone jumped on me, and started... hugging me?

"_Hello_?" I asked, as the person got up.

"Sirius! I'm so glad it's you! It's been lonely, and that would've been really awkward if it wasn't you, so, ya." Luna said, before shrieking, a red glow illuminating her wrists.

"Luna! Are you ok?" I asked, as she started panting and shaking her wrists, causing the chains to jingle.

"I'm fine. The cuffs are 20% silver or something, cause I'm not dead. There's also a charm on them. If I move to much, they burn." She explained, crawling on her knees towards the wall so she wouldn't be burned.

"Ow." I said, making sure my hands moved as little as possible.

"Ya. There's about 20 other students here, I saw them when we arrived. They weren't picky either, there's Hufflepuffes, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, even a few Slytherins, I believe." Luna stated, crossing her legs.

I suddenly remembered how I had got here.

"Luna! Your cousin, Serena, she's a death eater! I saw her, she's- I was cut off by a gasp from the other side of the room.

"Who's there?" Said a familiar voice.

"_Evans_?" Luna asked, while my mouth gaped.

"Luna! Is that you?" Lily asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes! Lily! Don't move, the chains are charmed. They burn." Luna said, as she heard Lily stand up.

"Oh. Ok, thanks." Lily sighed, sitting back down.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked, nobody in particular.

"I think I can answer that." A voice came from the doorway.

I heard Luna shriek.

"Traitor! You, you.." Luna stopped as she was slapped on the cheek.

"Shut up." Serena's sharp voice commanded, her brown hair falling into her face while her boggy green eyes glowed with menace. She was now wearing black robes, her long brown hair pulled into a bun. The dark robes contrasted with her make up from the ball earlier, making her look like Death's super-model sister.

**POV Luna Swift**

I felt her cold hand hit my cheek, leaving a stinging red mark.

"Oh, spare me the drama! You always were the drama queen." Serena sighed before pointing her wand at my chain and making them detach from the wall, though they still bound my hands together.

"Come on, cousin." She sneered, pulling me up. Sirius stood up, glaring at Serena.

"Leave her alone!" He said, his voice demanding, though anyone could detect the worry in his eyes.

"Aw, look Luna! Your boyfriend cares about you!" She looked at Sirius, smiling wickedly.

"Say bye-bye, you may not see her again!" She laughed as she shoved me forward. I tripped and Sirius caught me, even though his chain started burning.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked up at him, smiling. Leaning in, I kissed him, my lips brushing softly against his. He stiffened for moment, before relaxing, his lips pressed eagerly against mine. I pulled back and winked at him, trying to show him that I'd be ok. I hope.

"Break it up, love birds. You disgust me." Serena groaned, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me away.

Lily waved then broke down in tears.

I saw Sirius once more before the door slammed shut.

**POV Sirius Black**

"Say good bye, you may never see her again!" Serena laughed, shoving Luna forward. Despite the burning around my wrist, I leaned out and caught her. She smiled weakly up at me.

"Thanks." She said, before kissing me, her lips brushing against mine softly. She put her arms around me, hugging me as we stayed like that for a few seconds. She pulled back and winked at me before her cousin sneered.

"Break it up, love birds. You disgust me." She groaned before grabbing Luna's arm and jerking her away from me and up the stairs.

Lily waved, then broke down in tears, using her dress as a tissue.

"It's gonna be fine Lily, don't worry!" I tried comforting her as she kept crying.

"No it's not, Sirius! She could be tortured! Or killed.." She said, breaking off into more sobs.

I sighed, and started praying she wasn't right.

I looked upstairs when I heard footsteps, and muted talking.

I heard someone shout something, then screaming. Awful screaming.

I plugged my ears, trying to block out the shrieks and screams. I heard another shout, and a loud thump, then dragging.

"They're killing people." I realized, but definitely not shocked. I looked down the room, trying to look into the other cells that surrounded the large room we were in. One of the death eaters had left a light on, so I could see more cages all around the room. Each one had a number over it, painted in black and white over the grey stone walls.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked, and I heard groans and sobbing from many of the cells, but no one answered me.

"Prongs? Moony? Anyone there?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't get a response.

"Padfoot? Is that you?" I heard Remus's voice respond. I groaned, looking towards the direction his voice had come from.

"Moony! Are you ok?" I asked, happy to hear him, sad he was here at all.

"I'm fine, the cuffs are 20% sil-" I cut him off.

"Ya, I know. Luna told me."

He gasped. "Luna's here?"

I nodded. Then remembered he couldn't exactly see me.

"Ya, she's here. But she got taken out, her cousin's a death eater." I replied flatly, still made I had been tricked by a Slytherin. That just shows why I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Oh. I hope she's ok-OW!" I heard him yell, his scream filling the room. "Are you ok Moony?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I was pacing and the chains started heating up." I heard him kick the wall.

We heard another thud upstairs, but this one was getting dragged in the opposite direction.

We saw that one of the death eaters were bringing a prisoner back down. I looked closely at the person and saw it was Luna. She was bleeding, her ankles and arms had burn marks on them. Her face was fine, except a bloody lip and a small bruise right under her chin.

The guy threw her in the cage where Remus was, then walked back up. I heard her hit the floor with a thud.

"Luna! Are you ok?" I asked, leaning up against the bar door.

She coughed, and something wet hit the floor. I heard Remus mutter "blood."

"I'm... not good. They have lots of silver up there, Remus, I wouldn't let them know your a werewolf , they're so sadistic about it, it's sickening." She groaned, and I heard chains move, then more coughing and blood hitting the floor. I tried not to gag as the smell reached our cell, that of blood and an odd rust that I couldn't identify.

"You need a healer." Remus said, his voice echoing off the room. I could almost see Luna roll her eyes.

"If your stating the obvious, then ya I do. But there is no healer, so I'm just gonna have to live with it!" She said fiercely, before coughing blood up again.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, worried, while Lily was looking around, trying to find an escape hole. She was digging hopelessly at a small rock, only a few pebbles coming off despite her efforts.

"As I said, silver. And Bellatrix is up there.." She groaned, and Remus growled.

"Chill Remus." I heard Luna say sharply.

The door opened again, and he walked towards Remus, and picked him up by his neck.

"Leave Remus alone!" Luna yelled, as Remus tried to start running. The guy laughed and I heard something hit the floor.

"Be quiet, werewolf." The guy ordered, walking back upstairs, Remus in tow. Remus looked at me with determination, smiling weakly.

"Moony!" Luna whimpered as the door slammed shut.

**POV Luna Swift**

"Gr.." I was just perfect. Just great.

I felt the back of my head, trying to stop the bleeding. I had fallen pretty badly, and my head wouldn't stop bleeding. My throat burned from the silver they had me swallow, and I was coughing it up every few minutes, always accompanied by blood. I shuddered. Not how I planned my night.

"Luna?" I heard a voice call, and I saw the 5th year Xenophilius in the cell across from mine.

"Oh, hi Lovegood." I greeted, sitting down and leaning against the cell.

"Luna, do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" He asked, looking around the cage.

I nodded.

"You have a better chance then I do." I said grimly. He shook his head.

"You'll get out, I know you will. Do you know that nargles are all over the place?" He asked, looking around.

"Really?" I sighed, listening while he rambled on about them.

"That's cool." I said, when he finally finished. I covered my ears as the screaming started from upstairs.

"Oh _Moony_." I sighed, burrowing my head in my shoulder to stop the tears.

ooooooooooooo

An hour later, Remus was thrown back in the cage. He fell limply, not even trying to catch himself.

The death eater laughed and kicked me in the ribs as he shut the gate, then walked around giving out bad food to all the other prisoners, but he just passed Remus's and my cell.

"What about us?" I asked as he started to go upstairs.

"No food for test subjects. Strict orders." He said gruffly, walking back up.

"Well _damn_." I sighed, and sat down next to Remus, hoping someone would find us soon.

**POV James Potter**

I was running around the great hall. Peter was next to me, panting trying to keep up with my pace.

"Luna! Sirius! Remus!" I yelled, but no one responded. "Lily!" I tried, still no response. Peter was looking around, trying to figure out where he should go. Peter rubbed his arm, looking around nervously.

"I'll go look around some of the other rooms... I'll be gone for a while. Just so you know." Peter said, walking backwards.

"Sure. Whatever." I sighed, as he kept walking off. I waited until he turned corner, then whispered, "Accio Padfoot."

I felt a slight tug on the end of my wand, but nothing more.

"Accio Moony!" I whispered as well, but still just a tug.

"Accio Moonpaw!" Nothing this time.

"Accio Lily!" There was another slight tug, but nothing extreme.

I sighed. I knew that Accio didn't work on humans or on werewolves. But I had to _try._ I sighed again then went back to help clean up, hoping my friends were ok.

**POV Lily Evans**

I was crying, tears running rapidly down my cheeks. I was stuck in a cell with Sirius Black, and Remus and Luna were in the another cell, while Luna, who apparently was a werewolf, was being tortured to death! And I was a muggleborn, so things really didn't seem so bright to me.

I looked up and saw death eaters opening cages, and I recognized Xenophilius Lovegood, and his girlfriend, Astiana King being led out and into a line, their chains linking together.

They came and took out all of the other people, including Sirius and I.

"Get up. You too, princess." He sneered, and then yanked me up by my dress, the green cloth ripping at the hem.

We followed him and got behind the two Ravenclaws. I watched as he walked up to and Luna, trying to put a silver dog collar on her.

Luna growled, but he forced it on her neck anyway and put her in a different column, before having us walk, or limp in most cases upstairs.

I looked at Luna, who's eyes were full of hatred, glaring at the death eaters. Her eyes were a weird silver. I smiled weekly at her, and she smiled back, but then winced as the silver started burning her.

We got upstairs and were lead to a huge room. They had us sit down on the ground, and there were several death eaters in the room with us. One was short and fat, and looking intently at Sirius and Remus.

One was looking right at me. I glared at him, or her, whatever, and kept my head up. I would not be broken.

"Do you know why you are here?" A voice asked, and everyone turned to look at a female death eater who was pacing in front of everyone. Luna growled again, while Sirius looked furious.

The woman held her wand up.

"You here, because we wanted to teach you the _right_ way, of how things should be. So we're going to be doing our _own_ kind of of sorting. Won't that be fun!" The woman said, then laughed madly.

"Role call!" She yelled, and a death eater with a paper and pencil walked up.

"Last name first, first name last. Name?" She asked to a Slytherin prefect name Ricky Blaise.

"Blaise, Ricky." He said, holding his head up.

"House and blood status?" She asked, twirling her wand in her fingers.

"Slytherin, pureblood!" He said proudly, and the woman put her wand down. "Very well. Go into that room." She said, pointing to a door on the right.

She removed his chains and he got up and walked past the door, no sounds coming out of it. I figured he was either released or killed. I really didn't care.

"You. What's your name?" She asked, pointing her wand at a shivering Hufflepuff.

"Leanne B-biarne." She stuttered, shaking.

"House and status?" The woman asked quietly.

"Ravenclaw, and," The girl sniffed, and I closed my eyes. "Muggleborn."

The woman laughed.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled, and I saw a green flash from behind my eyes, and a sickening thud.

"Move it." The woman ordered

And I knew I had little to no hope of getting out of here.

**POV Remus Lupin**

I watched in horror as the girl hit the ground.

"Move it." The woman ordered, and I could hear the loathing in her voice.

She pointed to the next kid, a fifth year who had eyes as big as the moon as she walked up to him.

"Name, house and status." The woman purred, pointing her wand at the 5th year.

"Jonah Luixe." The kid said, eyeing the wand.

"And?" She asked.

" Hufflepuff and half blood." He said, his voice quivering.

She sighed in disappointment. "Take him back down! We'll decide what to do with _it_ later!" She ordered, and he was released, grabbed by his arms and carried downstairs.

"Next!" She roared. She pointed her wand at a 6th year girl, who was staring at the wand bravely.

"Name. House. And blood status." The death eater said through clenched teeth.

"Sarah Luixe, Ravenclaw half blood." She said, smiling politely.

"Very well. Same!" She yelled, and the girl stood up and walked herself and two death eaters to the cells.

"Next!" She said, then looked at Sirius.

"_Aw_. who is this young man?" She asked affectionately.

"Sirius Orion Black, Pureblood." He said, raising his head, the Black haughtiness covering up the panic.

"A Black?" She walked over to a death eater. "You never told me you had a sibling!" She said in mock surprise, but I could feel a threat behind it. Sirius perked up.

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"You didn't know? You didn't tell him _Regulas_?" She asked, taking off his hood to reveal Regulas Black.

"You! What, How-huh?" Sirius said, and I could see hurt and loathing in his eyes.

Regulas looked down, and Luna gasped.

"Reggie! How could you?" She asked, her voice filled with hurt. Tears were slipping down her face, from either the betrayal or the pain of the silver chains. Her eyes were glowing silver.

"Shut up, you." The woman growled, walking over to Sirius.

"What house?" She asked, leaning towards him.

"You should know, _Bella_." He said. The woman took off her cap and grinned madly. Her black hair cascaded in ringlets down her black, her gray eyes staring coldly at Sirius. She sneered.

"You bet I do, you filthy blood traitor. I'd kill right now, if it wasn't for your blood." She growled, then turned to Luna.

"But you. Your a pureblood, and I can _still_ kill you." She said, smiling knowingly.

"Name?" She asked, and Luna smiled.

"Luna _Bellatrix_ Swift, Gryffindor house, and I am a pure blood, _blood traitor_!" Luna said proudly, trying not to shrink under the looked of loathing Bellatrix gave her.

Bellatrix smacked her. "You filthy werewolf bitch. Take her back down in the cells with her _boyfriend_." She sneered, then turned to me.

"Name, house, status." She growled, and I looked at her calmly.

"Romulus Lupin, Gryffindor house, half blood." I lied, willing my voice to keep calm. I always used Romulus as a cover name.

"Go." Was all she said.

I flinched as two death eaters picked me up and threw me downstairs in the cell with Sarah, Jonah, Sirius and Luna, who were all bound to the walls.

_'This sucks'_. I thought as I was chained to the walls.

**POV Lily Evans**

"You! What's your name?" Bellatrix asked as her two death eater friends came back from the cell room.

"Lily..._ Lupin_!" I said, grimacing. I couldn't let her know I was muggleborn

"House and status?" She asked, looking bored.

"Hufflepuff house, half blood." I answered, hoping my voice sounded confident.

"You'll be down with the rest." She said, as I too was lead down stairs. One of the death eaters were still looking at me.

"Oy, you! Severus, get over here, is this one _really_ a Slytherin?" I heard Bellatrix yawn. The one that had been staring at me walked towards her.

That was the last thing I heard as I was lead downstairs, and I burst into tears.

**POV Luna Swift**

I was hanging off a wall. _A wall._

I groaned.

"This is awful! As soon as I get out of here, that Bellatrix I'm just gonna..." I heard Sirius start.

I snorted.

"Good luck with that!" I said, swinging on the wall for some amusement even though it stung my hands.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked as I ran into the wall.

"Entertaining myself!" I defended.

"Your going to _hurt yourself_, if your not careful. Only you can find a way to entertain yourself in a situation like this." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna die anyway, might as well have some fun while I'm at it." I said, smiling.

"Your not gonna die! Your a good person, good people don't die." Sirius said, frowning.

"I"m pretty sure that Leanne Biarne was a good person." I whispered. Remus nodded. Sirius's frown deepened.

"That's different!" He stated. I smiled and shook my head.

"No it's not, Sirius. She was killed for just being a _muggleborn_. _I'm_ a _werewolf_." I said, trailing off.

I heard Sarah gasp in the corner.

"Oh _shut it_!" I said, growling."It's not like it's a full moon tonight or anything." I grumbled.

I heard a sigh of relief.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jonah asked, frowning.

"I don't know. You have a better chance then all of us, your a half blood Ravenclaw, they shouldn't kill you. You have some "Pureblood" in you." Remus said, grimacing.

"Why do we have a better chance?" Sarah asked from the corner.

"Because, Bellatrix and I... have a disagreement, Luna's a werewolf, and... Well, Remus you should be able to get out ok." Sirius said. Remus nodded.

Sirius turned to me, smiling weakly as we heard footsteps come downstairs, and saw a crying Lily Evans being led towards the cell.

"Lily! Your alive!" I screeched, relieved.

"Get in,_ Hufflepuff_." The death eater sneered, lifting her up and chaining her to the wall next to Sarah.

Sirius and I looked at each other, as the death eater walked upstairs.

"Hufflepuff?" I asked, snickering, and Jonah frowned at us. Lily sobbed.

"I sorta lied... As far as they know, my name is Lily Lupin. They think I'm Remus's sister!" She said, laughing a bit.

"Really? You think they would notice we didn't look anything alike." Remus said, quite amused. Lily shrugged. Or tried to, being that she was hanging from chains.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." She said.

We heard two more heavy thuds from upstairs, and Lily started crying again.


	9. Saved then Betrayed

_**Hello!**_

_**Welcome to chapter 9XD **_

_**Hope you enjoy it(I know you will), and don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**Chapter 9**

_Saved then Betrayed_

**POV James Potter**

"Where are my friends?" I demanded, storming up to the aurors.

"They were taken along with at least 18 more people." The auror said, not looking up from his map.

"What!" I yelled, furious. What do they mean, taken along?

"You mean, my best friends, _and_ my girl have been stolen!" I yelled, pacing in front of the man.

"Yes." Was the reply I got.

"_WHAT_! What! Why! How! Where?" I asked, pacing in front of the startled auror.

"We don't know _why_, how they got in here, but we _do_ know where they are." He said, and I smiled, stopping my pacing.

"WELL, Let's go!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"We need more people. We can't just barge in there with only five aurors." He said, looking at me like I was insane.

"AND me." I added. The man rolled his eyes.

"No, kid. No way." He said. I smiled.

"I am going. You can't do anything about it, either." I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes, before leaning down so he was facing me.

"No, your not, and yes, I can." He said, then looked at the door as at least 20 more aurors appeared.

"Ready Moody." One of the aurors said.

"Lets go! Now!" Moody yelled and walked over so he was standing in front of the large group.

"Apparate to 4256 Cherry lane, 20 miles outside Gordrics hallow." He commanded.

"_One_! _Two_! _Three_! _Huh?_" He said, because as he started to vanish, I grabbed him by the robes and held on tight. We took off into a swirl of colors, spinning around like mad. Finally we slowed down, and I hit the ground with a heavy _thud._

"Kid! You! What the hell were you thinking!" Moody growled as he picked me up. I looked at him in the eyes.

"I told you I was going with you." I said calmly, and he shrugged.

"Alright, but it's _not_ my fault if you die." He muttered, walking towards the house.

I pulled on my invisibility cloak. He took a step back and look at where I was standing funny.

I lifted the cloak up.

"I think I'll be fine." I smirked, as I pulled it back on and with the aurors charged into the house.

**POV Third Person**

We heard a boom from upstairs and lots of running and yells.

"What the hell?" Sirius said as he heard shouts and yells.

"Maybe you-know-who is here!" Sarah suggested, her eyes wide with panic.

"Or maybe," A familiar voice said, next to Remus, "Your rescuer has come to save you!"

James Potter appeared, pulling off an old cloak.

"_Jamsie_! You finally showed up!" Luna laughed, swinging on the chains again. James pulled a key out of his pocket, walking over to Sirius and undid the chains, causing Sirius to fall to the floor.

He unlocked Sarah, Jonah, then Remus, who landed on his feet. He freed Lily and caught her.

"Thanks James." She smiled, climbing out of his arms. He nodded then stopped in front of Luna.

"Your a werewolf?" He asked, remembering Bellatrix's words earlier. She nodded.

"Are you gonna get me down from here now, or am I going to have to sick Sirius on you?" She asked, grinning evilly.

"And I will too!" Sirius said behind him.

"_Fine_." He sighed, reaching up and unlocking the chains from her wrists.

She landed on her feet, grimacing, she looked at her wrists, which had burns all round them, as did her ankles and back from earlier. She coughed up some more blood and silver, then grimaced, pulling her side bangs out of her face and any strands of hair that had escaped from her messy bun.

"_Damn_." She said, then looked up. Remus rolled his eyes at her language.

"I think I know where our wands are, so we better go. I don't know about you, but I have personal attachment to mine." Luna sighed as she walked over to the other side of the room and opened a large barrel.

Inside were at least 50 wands. She picked up the ones that said cell 4, the first cell she, Sirius and Lilly were in.

"Here, they're all fine." She grinned, picking her's up, as Sarah and Jonah looked for their own wands.

Luna rubbed her bare feet. "Well, I'm gonna go take on some death eaters." She said, smiling.

"It's a good day for it. I'll think I'll join you." Sirius agreed, walking over.

"Wait up, chaps!" James called, and linked arms with his friends, marching up the staircase.

**POV Luna Swift**

We walked up stairs to see aurors and death eaters fighting everywhere.

I saw Regulas stunning an auror, and pointed him out to Sirius. He roared and marched over, and thumped Regulas on the back of his head sharply, then jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. I laughed at Regulas's alarmed expression as his older brother pinned him to the floor, yelling at him.

I also saw two familiar faces fighting. Snape and Malfoy.

Lily was _not_ going to be happy.

I was about to march over when I saw Bellatrix torturing one of the female aurors, her body writhing uncontrollably.

"HEY! _Trixie_!" I yelled, and Bellatrix turned toward me.

"You _actually_ respond to that now?" I laughed, as she glared at me.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, and I ducked.

"Obscuro!" I yelled back, and Bellatrix was blind folded, a black cloth wrapping itself around her head.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, and she ducked, ripping off the blind fold. Bellatrix laughed, her grey eyes gleaming cruelly.

"_Crucio_!" She barked, and I ducked, her curse hitting the wall.

"That wasn't very nice." I tsked, frowning. "Stupefy!" She yelled again, and I ducked.

" Incarcerous!" I yelled, and robes appeared, wrapping themselves around her. She screamed in fury, but hit the ground. I as about to stun her when I heard someone yell "Crucio!" And pain hit my body.

**POV Lily Evans**

"Crucio!" I watched as Luna hit hit the ground, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out.

"Luna!" I yelled, and Sirius's head popped up from where he was pinning his younger brother to the floor to stop him from cursing anybody.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, his wand pointed at his younger brother before getting up and walking over to Malfoy, the one who had shot the curse at Luna.

"Hey! Mouth-boy!" He yelled, and Malfoy looked over just in time to see Sirius's fist hit his face.

"Stupefy." He muttered, and Malfoy froze, his nose at an awkward angle.

He walked over to Luna and helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded. He walked up and hugged her.

Aw! So sweet! I thought as Sirius and Luna kissed, there arms wrapped around each other. I smiled.

"_Stupefy_!" Someone yelled, and I ducked, turning around to see a death eater.

"_Hey_! Watch it!" I growled, pointing my wand and saying, "Petrificus Tortalus."

The death eater froze and I walked over.

"Let's who you are." I muttered and pulled of the hood.

I then continued to slap the death eaters face.

"You! Severus?_ You_? I found out you were a death eater, and that was awful, but then you try and stun me? _Me_!" I yelled. I was furious, if you couldn't already tell.

"Why Sev? Why? You _were_ my friend! " I said, putting emphasis on the past tense.

"Or I guess it should be Snape now, or maybe, yes, let's stick with your old nickname, shall we Snivellus? " I said, grimacing.

I stood up and walked away. He wasn't worth any more of my time, I decided.

I tripped over someone and saw a stunned James Potter on the ground.

"James! Enverate." I said, and he jumped, then looked up at me. "Hey flower!" He greeted, grinning madly.

"Hey James. Come on." I said, helping him up. He looked over at Luna and Sirius, who were still kissing, completely oblivious of the battle going on around them.

"Do I get a kiss?" He asked sweetly grinning at me. I smirked "Maybe in time." I winked, then walked over to help an auror. James just stood there dumbfounded, until he almost got his by a curse, anyway.

**POV Remus Lupin**

I watched as Sirius and Luna kissed, and wondered if they were going for a world record. I rolled my eyes as I realized I better break them up before they get stunned like that, though I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind that too much.

I walked over and slapped the back of Sirius's head.

"OI! Get your butts out of love land and look around you! Not exactly a broom closet is it?" I asked, crossing my arms as Luna stopped and looked at me skeptically.

"Fine, Moony." She groaned before giving Sirius one more peck on the cheek and running over to an injured auror.

I raised my eyebrow at Sirius.

"What?" He asked, grinning madly. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Regulas's stunned body.

"So what you say to him? He looks pretty horrified right there." I said, looking at Regulas's stunned face, a look of misery and fear.

"Eh, I told him he was probably gonna end up dying a horrible death, and if he doesn't he'll probably end up in azkaban, so on, so on. I also mentioned something about sicking Luna on him on a full moon, but besides that.." Sirius said, trailing off.

"Ah." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Duck." He said casually, as a stream of green light passed our heads.

I saw Severus Snape run over to Regulas and un-stun him, then they both apparated.

Looking around, I realized thats what most of the death eaters were doing.

"Stop!" An auror cried at a death eater, but he just apparated away.

I saw Luna try and stun a disappearing Bellatrix, to no avail. "_No_!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks, and I saw blood running down her arms.

Sirius and I saw a fat death eater trying to apparate. We grabbed him, but he squealed, slapped our hands and left.

We looked around, all of the death eaters were gone, except for the ones that had been stunned and left for dead. Luna walked up clutching her bleeding arm. Her shirt was covered in blood, and she was deathly pale.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, rushing over to help her. She grimaced and showed that she had several long gashes running from her shoulder to her wrist running down her arm.

"Bellatrix like's knives." She explained, and Sirius's face turned grim.

"Here, let me see." Said Alastor Moody as he grabbed her arm roughly, examining it.

"_Ow_." Luna said calmly, blinking slowly up at him. He grimaced.

"It's pretty deep, you might have some light scarring, but you look like you've had your fair share of that ." He summed up, giving her her arm back.

"Have a healer look at it, and get back to Hogwarts, because next time I look around I don't want to see you here." He grumbled, before marching off to question the remaining death eaters.

We found James and Lily and apparated to hogsmeade at the order of another auror. We started walking up hill when Luna collapsed.

"Luna!" Sirius cried, before running down and picking her up, keeping her close to him. She smiled and winked at me while Sirius was distracted, while I(for at least the 70th time that day and night) rolled my eyes.

We got up to the gates, and James knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Argus Filch's voice came through the other side. James looked around, then turning back to the door said, " Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Luna Swift." He said clearly.

"Are you _sure_?" He said through the door, and James looked angry.

"Yes I''m sure! We have an injured student are you gonna let me in or what?" He demanded, banging on the door.

"Let them in Argus!" We heard Professor McGonagle say, and the next thing the doors opened and we walked in.

"Come," She said softly, looking at Luna.

"She needs a healer, but she will be fine." She grimaced, and motioned for Sirius to follow her.

"James! Remus! Sirius! Luna! Your back!" We heard a similar cry and saw Peter panting and running up to us as Sirius and Luna walked down the hall with McGonagle.

"Hey Peter, what have you been doing? You look like your ready to pass out!" Lily smiled, looking at Peter's tired blue eyes.

"I... have been looking for you guys! I didn't know where you were!" Peter said, smiling.

"It was crazy, there were a bunch of death eaters, and Luna was getting tortured, and I just..." Lily sighed, her eyes sad.

"Oh no." I heard Peter whisper. He was rubbing his arm nervously.

"What Wormtail?" James asked, smiling tiredly. Peter was rubbing his left arm and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I have to go... I forgot something in the common room!" Peter said, starting to walk off.

"I'll join you." I said, smiling.

"_No_!" He shouted, causing me to jump. "No! I'm fine, I know where it is..."

"It's fine, I need a change of clothes anyway." I shrugged.

"No, Moony." He said, starting to sweat. I looked at him blankly.

"Is something wrong, Peter?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. Peter started trembling.

"Nope, nothings wrong, just need to calm down. I was so worried." He said, smiling weakly.

"Uh huh. Ok, Peter, go ahead." I said, and he hurried off. I turned to James, but he had already taken his invisibility cloak out along with the Marauders Map.

"Let's go." He said, throwing it onto the two of us and leaving Lily standing there, as she watched us disappear from sight.

We followed Peter to the other end of the school near Hagrid's hut.

He looked around before rolling up his left sleeve to reveal the dark mark burned into his arm.

"Why that-" James started ranting, so I put my hand on his mouth and took out my wand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, and Peter hit the ground. We revealed ourselves and Peter's eyes widened despite the stunning spell.

"Peter. How could you?" James said, his voice choked up.

" Incarcerous." I whispered, and Robes wrapped themselves only on Peter's top half.

"Enverate." I said, and Peter started rambling.

"I'm sorry! Don't take to azkaban! Please it'll kill me! Your my friends! James, Remus _please_!" He started crying as we hauled him up by his arms and started dragging him up to hogwarts.

James shot him a look that would make stronger men then Alastor Moody shrivel up.

"You were a friend, Peter. But you ended that friendship as soon as you got that mark." I growled as James kept glaring at Peter. Peter stopped sniveling and stood up, realized that no matter what he said we would still turn him in.

"Oh, please. I knew what could happen. I was always, '_tag along Peter'_ , the one no one cared about, always out shone by you, Mr. A student, or James the quidditch wonder, and then that bloody_ Black_ while I was just a stupid little boy who tagged along." Peter said, snarling.

"You never gave me a second glance, you didn't give me anything to be proud of, anything to do, while the dark lord has plans for _everyone._ Some end in death, but I would give him anything he needs, whether information on the stupid headmaster or restricted books from the library." He continued.

James put a silencing charm on him, so he ranted silently.

We looked at each other, then back at Peter.

"So your _"Master"_ is better for you then us, huh? Would he die for you, does he act like a brother to you. No? _Really_? I'm not surprised."James said sharply, as we walked into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledoor looked up, surprise etched into his face.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at a snarling Peter, and a furious werewolf and wizard.

"Take a look at his bloody left arm, you'll see whats wrong." James snarled, shoving Peter forward.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew, I see." Dumbledoor said calmly as Peter let out a stream of silent cuss words.

"I will have the aurors pick you up." He said simply, and with a flick of his wand, Peter was tied to the chair.

"He's an animagus, sir. He turns into a _rat_." I informed Dumbledoor, as Peter tried to scream in fury, no words coming out.

"Very well." Dumbledoor said, and with another flick of his wand, he added more ropes around his feet and legs.

"If he transforms, the ropes will transform with him." Dumbledoor said, calmly, and with one last glance at Peter, James and I left the room.


	10. Snape is mean

**_Ok, so here's chapter ten! Love all the reviews, and keep em' coming people! THe more reviews: the faster I update :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy it, though you may or may not want to kill me once you finish the chapter, but in my defense I didn't want to stop writing!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 10**

**_POV Sirius Black_**

I was talking with Luna while some healers from St. Mungo's healed her arm. It was my job to distract her, so we had started a game of Wizard's chess.

"Dang, Sirius. Um, rook to B5?" She suggested, and took my queen.

"What!" I said, as she flinched while the healer put dittany on her shoulder and burns.

"There you go dear, now you just need to lay down for awhile." The healer smiled sadly, picking up her things and leaving the room.

"Pawn to C4." I said, and took her rook. She smiled.

"Queen to D6, checkmate." She said, laughing at my out raged face.

"I win!" She declared, and the Queen took the King.

We were setting up to play again when Remus and James walked in, their faces grim.

"Hey guys!" Luna said, waving. Remus smiled sadly while James's face was red.

"Peter's a death eater." He said. I laughed, until the words clicked.

"He's a..._ WHAT_?" I yelled, standing up. I looked around the room.

"Where is he?" I asked, grabbing my wand. Luna stood up too, reaching for her own.

"No, Luna, I'll beat Peter up, you need to rest." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

She glared at me defiantly.

"I want to help! He was there! I _know_ he was! They did this to me Sirius! He did this to me! I want my revenge!" She said her eyes fierce, and I had feeling she would bite my head off if I kept trying to get her to stay.

I nodded. "Fine", I sighed, and she got up, still wearing her bloody shorts and shirt.

"Where is he?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Headmaster's office. Password is Licorice." James said dully and before Remus opened his mouth to protest, Luna and I ran out the door.

Approaching the passageway, I yelled down the hall, "Licorice!"

The pass way started to open, and we jumped in as it lead us up to his office. Sitting in a chair was Peter, looking down.

"_PETER_!" Luna screeched, punching him on the cheek. Dumbledoor simply raised an eyebrow, doing nothing to stop her.

I walked over to him.

"Sir, can we please borrow him for a moment?" I asked though gritted teeth. Dumbledoor nodded.

"Please don't cause too much harm though, the aurors will be here in 5 minutes." He looked over at Luna, who was cussing Peter out.

"And please restrain Miss. Swift, she seems to not be taking this so lightly." Dumbledoor said, then went to go fetch the aurors.

I turned to Peter, who was staring at me fearlessly, until I growled at him. He opened his mouth and curled into a ball.

"PETER! !" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not caring who heard me.

"WHY? YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY DO! LOOK AT ME PETER!" Luna screeched, her eyes tearing up.

"I WAS TORTURED! AND YOU WERE THERE! I KNOW YOU WERE!" She said, her tears spilling over, the ordeal catching up with her. The healer's had warned her about the emotional trauma, but she had laughed it off. But at the moment, I didn't think it was so funny.

I caught her as she fell over, crying.

"It's gonna be ok." I whispered, helping her into a chair. She just sat there crying.

Peter looked sad, and I realized he had no grudge against Luna. Maybe against James, Remus and I, but Luna was always a friend to him, she even danced with him at the ball.

I looked at Peter sadly.

"Your dead to me." I said, and Luna and I walked out of the room.

**POV Luna Swift**

_3 days later_

I woke up one day to see two grey eyes staring at me curiously.

"Good morning!" Sirius said cheerfully, and I sat up to see I was in the hospital wing. Lily James and Remus were there too. Lily and James were talking, and Remus was sitting on the end of the bed, handing me pieces of chocolate.

"Thanks Moony." I whispered, remembering how the Marauders were back to four. James and Lily came over, James eyes shinning.

"What's going on?" I asked, smiling.

"Lily's going on a date with me!" James said, jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "Finally." I said, biting into more chocolate.

"It took you two long enough." Sirius snorted, and Remus nodded in agreement.

Dumbledoor walked in, looking grim.

"Miss. Swift?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes?"

"You have been asked by the ministry of Magic to press your case against Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, and Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledoor said grimly.

I nodded.

"Er, ok. I also have other death eaters to report, or tattle on, however you want to put it." I said, holding my head up.

"Who?"

" Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange,and", I looked at Lily sadly, before tuning back to Dumbledoor, "Severus Snape." I finished.

Lily nodded, but said nothing.

"Very well. I will alert the ministry of the Lestrange's, and deal with Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy myself." He said, walking off.

Sirius looked over at me.

"Why didn't you mention Regulas?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I don't know. He's young, and I think if he finds better people, and _someone_ starts being more of a big brother to him", I paused, slapping Sirius lightly on the arm, "Instead of Snape and Malfoy, he could pull out this garbage." I sighed, looking up at Sirius. "And he reminds me of my older brother a little bit."

He nodded, and thankfully didn't ask any questions.

"Now, who wants to get me more chocolate?" I asked, laughing.

Remus handed me some, and I looked up at Sirius.

I smiled at my boyfriend and best friends, all around my sick bed.

I was gonna have a few good months here, I could tell.

I smiled and bit into a chocolate bar.

**POV Sirius Black**

I watched as Luna ate her chocolate bar. Her eyes were clear, and she was always smiling now.

I was sitting next to her on the side of her bed, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. Remus was reading a book about the werewolf's stomach, trying to figure out if she'll be ok even though she swallowed silver.

"Remus, I'll be _fine_!" She complained when Remus started drilling her on what she had done since throwing up most of the silver. I nodded.

"Look, I just want you to _live_." Remus said, smiling as he bit into chocolate.

"AND I will. I escaped, and the worst injury on my body are probably the burns on my wrists." She said, while I reached for a piece of chocolate.

"Sirius. What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled my hand back from where her chocolate was.

"Um.." I started but she smirked and handed me a piece. "Ask next time or you won't get that hand back." She threatened, and I nodded.

"Ok." I said weekly, then smiled. "How are you feeling?" I asked, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've been kidnapped, burned by silver multiple times, cut, swallowed silver, coughed up blood, and been tortured by my Godmother. For all of that, I think I'm doing pretty well."

I hugged her. "I love you." I said, and she smiled.

"Me too."

**POV James Potter**

I watched happily as Peter was lead away bawling by the aurors. He was pleading with them, but the one auror, Moody, threatened to give to the dementors. He shut up at that.

I walked back into the Hospital Wing, where Luna and Sirius were arguing about sneaking off into the kitchens.

Luna apparently wanted to take a new route, while Sirius wanted to take the usual.

"Come on, then we can add another passageway to map. We have to know all the passages!" She said, while Remus's head had disappeared into a book across the room.

Lily was in the common room telling everybody the good news.

"Padfoot, let's take the new route." I said, and Sirius glared at me while Luna looked around and got out of bed.

"Come on, we need to hurry, I don't know when Madam Pomefrey will be back." She said, and we left the room. We headed down the corridor, checking every few seconds for other students, using the Marauders' map.

Luna was walking around the corner when we finally found what we were looking for. Luna walked up to the knight and studied it for a minute, before she reached up and pushed down the hilt of the sword. We all watched as the knight spilt in half, revealing a very dark passageway.

"I don't think this leads to the kitchen, but.." Sirius said, walking down the passage way.

"Lumos." He whispered, his wand lighting up. Luna and I did the same. "_Wow_." I breathed as we walked down the steps, the knight sealing back up.

We walked into the room and switched the light on.

"Oh." Luna said, her eyes wide. Inside there were Death Eater cloaks, extra wands, cells, and a photo of all the death eaters.

"Oh great." I said, scared. I looked around and saw an apparition marker and a fireplace. "This is how they got in!" Sirius said, his eyes scared.

"We should go and tell Dumbledoor." I realized, when someone shouted, "Exepelliarmus!" from behind us. Our wand flew out of our hands. Luna turned and screamed in out rage.

"Don't move or I'll kill you!" Snape said, eyeing us warily. Luna froze, watching Snape warily.

We heard Snape shuffle behind us and grab our wands.

" Incarcerous." He whispered, and I felt ropes wrap around my body. I opened my eyes and glared at him as he did the same with Sirius and Luna.

"Hm, so you can follow instructions, Potter. How surprising." Snape said, his voice filled with loathing. Sirius spoke up.

"Now, Sn-Severus, can't we work this out? We're school mates, remember?" Sirius asked, his voice falsely kind. Snape sneered.

"Yes, Black, of _course_. I'll just let you run upstairs and tell the Headmaster. No, I think_ not_. The Dark Lord will be interested to meet you, all of you." He said, and yanked Luna up.

"You will go to Malfoy Manor. I hear _you_ say anything else, I kill both of _them._" He reasoned. Luna spat at him, but she grabbed some floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" She said loudly disappearing into the green flames.

"You next, Black." He said, throwing Sirius at the fire place. "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted, disappearing as well.

Snape turned to me. "You go. Or I will kill Black and Swift." He threatened, giving some floo powder and shoving me into the fire place.

"Malfoy Manor!" I yelled, disappearing to go join my friends.

**POV Sirius Black**

I coughed as I stepped out of the fireplace and was instantly grabbed by the death eaters. Luna was tied to a chair with her mouth gagged. She was pouting, as if some on took her favorite toy away rather then being captured by Death Eaters.

"Well. Who do we have here?" A pale blond man asked, walking towards us as Snape came out of the fireplace.

"James Richard Potter, Sirius Orion Black, and Luna Bellatrix Swift." Snape said, and Luna growled as he said her middle name.

"Bellatrix?" The man asked, and Snape nodded. "Her Godmother."

"Very well. Have them taken down to the hold, small door at the bottom of the stairs. Go." He commanded, and several Death Eaters picked us up, taking us down into a steep staircase.

"In the door." One ordered, and we were shoved into a tiny concrete room, with a single light in it. It was about maybe 2 feet bigger then a broom closet.

"Mmmph!" Luna shouted, and James reached over and un-gagged her. She groaned and leaned back on the wall.

"Great. Just great. Here we are! Again!" Luna whined, banging her head repeatedly on the wall.

"Will you stop doing that! Your giving me a head ache.." James groaned, reaching over and removing the ropes that bound her hands.

"So, how do we get out?" I asked, and Luna started banging her head again. "_Luna_!" James shouted, and she stopped, pouting.

"I wonder what they want..?" Luna said thoughtfully. James rolled his eyes. "Probably to kill us, torture us, usual Death Eater stuff." James reasoned, and I glared at both of them.

"We just had to take the new path, didn't we? We could be eating pudding right now, but no, you guys had to be adventurous!" I complained as Luna laughed.

"Yes, because we totally imagined we'd walk into a Death Eater's secret lair. Totally our plan, right Prongs?" She asked, and James nodded, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" I sighed, exasperated. We moved around trying to find a comfortable position for a while, until Luna was on the wall facing the door, her knees bent and James's and I on the other to walls, facing each other.

We waited for what felt like hours. "Anyone wearing a watch?" Luna asked, her voice dull.

"No." James replied in the same tone, and I shook my head.

The door opened, and James and I scrunched our legs.

"I'm looking for Potter." A gruff voice said, and James smiled. "That's me!" He cheerfully, his voice kind. The Death Eater snorted.

"Come on." He said, grabbing James by the shirt collar. The Death Eater started up the steep stairs, shutting the door behind him.

**POV James Potter**

I was dragged into a room and thrown into a chair. Looking around, I saw at least 5 Death Eaters, if you don't include the blond guy from earlier and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix pulled out a dull knife and smiled. "You know what this is?" She asked cheerfully, and I grinned.

"No! What?" I asked, and Bellatrix grinned madly. "It's a knife lightly coated in basilisk poison!" She shrieked madly. I jumped from the chair, startled.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. Basilisks were supposed to be extinct.

"We have our ways _dearie_." She said, studying the knife. I eyed it wearily. She looked at me, grinning.

"Oh, no need to worry dearie, it's a light coating so you won't die- well, right away. It would take maybe a week for it to travel up your arm into your shoulder, we tampered with it. But I wouldn't worry about yourself, I would worry about that no-good cousin of mine's werewolf freak girlfriend."

"Why?" I asked, though I already knew. "It's a silver knife! I so much as pierce this through her pretty little skin, and it's a long, _slow_, horrific _death_. D'know I've actually heard that you can use it to drain the life out of werewolf, it's very interesting, 'been wanting to try it out." She said excitedly, the put the knife back in her pocket, pulling out her wand instead.

"But, what we want to know, is how did you find our entrance to Hogwarts?" She asked, pointing her wand at me, her eyes glinting dangerously. I gulped.

"We were looking for a new passage to the kitchen, and-" I started but she shrieked.

"Liar! Someone told you! We know! Someone told those bloody aurors where to find us, there's a traitor somewhere and you know!" She shrieked, and I started sweating.

"I don't know!" I yelled, and she grinned.

"We'll just have to force it out of you." She laughed and pointed her wand at me.

"Crucio!" She yelled, and blackness hit my body. I couldn't see anything, but the pain,it was like being dipped feet first into boiling water, and fire was in my lungs. I heard a faint sound of screaming through the blackness, and laughter.

The pain left my body, and I found myself on the floor, my elbow hurting form where I had landed on it.

"Poor Potter! Was that painful?" She asked, pouting at me. I spat at her. "Crucio!" She said, again, and the blackness hit my body once more, all the pain making me writhe. I refused to scream. Luna could do it. Sirius could do it. Why not I?

The pain worsened. My jaws locked I felt something throbbing in the back of my head, and I started seeing things. I realized I was losing it.

I started screaming, the visions leaving, and the pain becoming more and more real.


	11. Ouch

**_So, I got a good amount of reviews on the last chapter, about killing people off... :) You'll just have to wait and see, on that one!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this next chapter, but it's super dark, and pretty angtsy, F.Y.I. _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 11**

**_POV Luna Swift_**

I cried as I heard James screaming and yelling from upstairs. It had been silent for awhile, and I realized he had been trying to hold it in. It was soon broken though, and I was leaning against Sirius, trying to block the noise out.

"It's ok, it's fine." He said, and I wanted to slap him. I sat up. "It is not fine! It's _anything_ but _fine_!" I shouted, tears falling down my cheeks. I looked at Sirius and realized he was crying to. I smiled at him and looked down, sitting back down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I started, but he cut me off. "I understand." He said, and we looked up as the screaming stopped.

There were more thuds, and I realized someone was coming down the stairs.

"Get in!" Another voice ordered, smoother this time. A man shoved James's limp body into the room, slamming the door. Sirius and I bent down and walked the few steps over to him.

"James!" I whispered, checking his pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt a slight beating.

"He's alive." I said thankfully.

James groaned. "_Prongs_! It's ok, come on, you need to sit up." Sirius said, crouching next to me.

He sat up, looking at us blankly. He turned to me.

"You need to leave, as soon you can. She's got a silver knife coated in basilisk poison-" He started but I shrugged.

"I _know_ James, my _mother_ gave it to her. She was supposed to..er, take me off my mother's hands. The basilisk part is new, though." I said casually, though fear was spreading through me like wildfire.

Sirius growled. I turned to him, away from James who saw starting to drift off into sleep.

"It's fine Sirius. I'm not scared to die." I said, before adding, "Just _how_." He nodded.

"I'm not gonna let you die!" Sirius said, and I grinned sadly. "I'll do what I want! And if I can help it, I'm takin' as many as I can with me." I said, sounding a lot more hopeful then I felt.

"I'll go with you." He said, grabbing my hand, and I shook my head. "No, doofus. James and Remus need you."

"I need you." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "That's cheesy, but still sweet." I added, smiling at him.

"Your going to do as I say though, unless things go wrong. But try and stay alive. For me?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes in years. He nodded.

"Good. Now here's the plan. When they take me up there, which the will sometime soon, don't do anything. If I scream, if I call for help, anything, don't do _anything_. Not that you can. I probably will...er, let's not think about that. You, on the other hand, just keep telling them whatever lies you can pass off. Don't. _Die_." I said, short and simple. Sirius nodded, and I looked at him gratefully.

"And if things go wrong?" He asked, and I sighed.

"If things go wrong, do whatever you need to do." I said, sighing. He shrugged.

"I'll tick off Trixie. It's not that hard." He said, and I laughed. Here we were, talking calmly about our own deaths that could come any day. Or hour. Or minute.

We were 17. And this was the third time I've been in a death or life situation.

I sat next to Sirius, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I love you." I said, and he smiled.

"I love you too." He replied, and I smiled, thinking.

I wouldn't care if I died. I had Sirius, I was a marauder, I lived longer then I thought I would, and I had Bellatrix Lestrange as a Godmother! I've lived a pretty good life, and if it ended right now, I would be ok with that. Not that I had a choice.

**POV James Potter**

I woke up feeling extremely soar. Remembering last night, I groaned. Sitting up, I saw Luna and Sirius sleeping on the opposite wall, both of them smiling.

I looked around until a young house-elf showed up with breakfast, carrying a tray that had oatmeal in it.

"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked, and the house elf smiled. "Dobby, Dobby the house-elf." He said, his voice high and squeaky. I smiled.

"Dobby, could you please tell me where we are?" I asked, and the house-elf looked relieved that it was all I had asked him.

"Malfoy Manor." He said, walking over and setting down two more plates of oatmeal in front of Luna and Sirius, who were starting to wake up.

"Thank you, Dobby." I said, and Dobby beamed. "I will be here for the plates and for your lunch in 2 hours." Dobby told us, before disappearing.

"Who.. who was that?" Sirius asked, lifting his head up and smacking his lips when he saw the oatmeal.

"That was Dobby the house-elf." I said, and Sirius grimaced. "He's better then Kreacher, actually. Kinder. less scary." I informed him, and he shrugged, digging into his oatmeal.

I started eating my own oatmeal when Luna woke up.

"No!" She screamed, jolting awake. She looked around, confused.

"Nightmare?" Sirius asked as she picked up her bowl. She nodded.

"Horrible one. Who brought the oatmeal?" She asked, eating spoonfuls of it.

"Dobby. The house-elf." Sirius said, putting his empty bowl aside. She nodded, not bothering to respond, as Sirius stood up, crouching, and looked through the key hole in the door.

"Where do ya think we are?" He asked, and I grinned. "Malfoy Manor." I informed him, and he didn't looked surprised.

"So blondie is mouth-boy's father. Interesting." Sirius said, grinning wickedly.

We heard thumping down the stairs, and the door opened revealing a large Death Eater.

"Black." The Death Eater said, and Sirius sighed to go with them. He winked at me before leaving the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I was looking back at Luna's worried and pale expression.

"I don't know." She said quickly, plugging her ears. There were no sounds, and she grimaced. It meant he was doing ok, or he was holding the pain in. About a minute later we heard screaming, and Luna cringed.

"Poor Padfoot." Was all she whispered, and I nodded. Poor Padfoot, indeed.

**POV Sirius Black**

I was shoved on the ground at blondie's and Bellatrix's feet.

"How did you find the passage way?" Bellatrix asked, and I grinned. "We were looking for food." I stated simply and Bellatrix screeched.

"Liar! Crucio!" She yelled, and then pain hit my body. I locked my jaws and tried kept my thoughts away from the pain.

She pushed it though, and a second later I was screaming, my body writhing and shuddering on the floor.

"How did you find it!" She questioned, and I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Find what?" I asked cheerfully, until I fell to the floor with thud as she once again tortured me, the pain making it's way through my body. A minute later she stopped, and had a gleam in her eye.

"Bring up Miss. Wolfie." She ordered, as a Death Eater nodded and went downstairs. I felt my pulse quicken.

I heard a growl, then a smack. I cringed as Luna walked up stairs with her hands cuffed in front of her. She was grinning, though she had tears trailing her down her face.

Bellatrix smirked and turned to me, circling around the place where I sat on the floor.

"I was silly to think you'd break... No, your too_ brave_ for that! Too _nobel_. You'd probably go insane first." She said, stopping and tilting her head, her wand at her mouth.

"But, how long would it take you to spill... if you watched someone else, break?" She asked innocently. The Death Eater shoved Luna on her knees in front of Bellatrix.

Luna was cringing, here eyes wide. Bellatrix caught me glaring at her, putting her wand away.

"Oh Siri... I don't need a wand to get what I want." She sighed, pulling out a knife, gleaming in the light.

She turned to me, and grinned. "This isn't the one the Potter boy told you about, it's not silver, it has no poison." She said, kneeling down and placing it on the ground. She took a dull knife out of her pocket, a dull green gleam reflecting in it.

"This one, on the other hand, should have your girlfriend here on the floor in a shorter amount of time then you could yell 'Help'." She grinned, putting the poisoned knife back in her pocket.

"But I'll be patient. I'll bide my time, waiting for just the right moment. And you'll be here Siri! You'll see, your pitiful girlfriend, crumble to the ground, hear her shout and scream, while, she won't die. Not for a few weeks. It's a terribly slow process." She informed is, as she picked the shining knife off the floor and stood up. She had her lips pursed, walking around us.

She walked over to Luna. "Take him back downstairs, I want to spend some bonding time with my _goddaughter_." She said, and I was dragged from my spot on the floor. Luna smiled at me and winked, as I walked downstairs.

**POV James Potter**

The door was shoved open and Sirius landed on his back, coughing.

"Padfoot! Are you ok? What happened, where's Luna? What's going?" I started drilling him. I'd been freaking out since they took Luna up, scared that they'd gotten rid of Sirius.

"I'm ok, but I'm scared. She's got Luna up there, and a knife, not the one you were talking about, a different one, but still a knife and she was talking and taunting me, and then-" He stopped, as you could here small shrieks and yells from upstairs, some louder then others.

Sirius sat up, tears running down his face. "She said she had a plan, to get you and me through this." He said, curling up against the wall.

"You and me? What about- Oh." I said, startled. I shook my head. "Why would she?" I started, but Sirius raised his hand.

"She's not scared to she die. She told me." Sirius groaned, as there was a loud yelp from upstairs. We heard Bellatrix laugh.

"Bring her back down." She yelled, and there was a thump, and someone opened the door.

Luna walked inside, blood dripping from her hands. The door slammed shut, and she feel on her knees and hands, gasping. Sirius hurried over.

"Luna! Are you ok, what happened, come on, it'll be fine, calm down." He said, as Luna groaned and rolled over on the floor, blood covering her hands and shirt. She was shaking.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked, looking at me franticly. "I don't know!" I replied, shaking a little bit myself.

"Here." Sirius said, annoyed, and ripped the bottom on his shirt off. He turned to Luna.

"Where do you need a bandage?" He asked, and she pointed to a blood soak spot on her the right side of her stomach.

Pulling her shirt up a bit, it revealed a dark red hole in her side. Sirius gasped, as he wrapped the bandage around it, his hands shaking.

There was a sharp *CRACK* and Dobby appeared, looking solemn.

"Dobby has bandages for Miss." He said, walking over to Luna. Bending down, he took the Sirius-made bandage off and cleaned the wound, leaving just a dark red and deep puncture mark. He bandaged it, and Sirius smiled and thanked him.

"One second sir." Dobby said, grabbing her hands. I almost fainted. Luna's hand had red scratches all over them, some straight and some wavy, all like some sort of cruel tattoo design.

Dobby washed her hands off and bandaged them too, until they had stopped bleeding. Dobby smiled sadly.

"Dobby will be back soon to bring lunch." He said, and with another *CRACK* left the cell.

Luna twitched, her face deathly pale. She opened her eyes, and looked around.

"What the-" She started, looking at the bandages. She looked at Sirius in confusion.

"Dobby, again." He explained, and she smiled weakly. "I want to meet him. I'm always asleep, or bleeding to death.." She complained, and Sirius barked a laugh, the tension leaving the room.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, his voice, well, serious. Luna nodded.

"I think so, but my side feels like it's on fire. Probably where she stabbed me, but-" She trailed off as I walked over and lightly hugged her.

I pulled back and smiled at her. "No more plans that involve killing yourself!" I ordered, and she looked confused.

"Who told you? Because I-" She stopped, and turned to glare at Sirius.

"If we were not in this situation, I would hex you SO bad." She said, then smiled. "But since we _are_ in a bad situation," She turned to me, "I will do what I need to, Alright Prongs?" She said, and I shook my head along with Sirius. She groaned.

"GUYS! Out of the three of us, who is most likely to die?" She said, and I pointed at Sirius, who pointed at me, while Luna slapped her forehead and groaned something about, _"Idiots_."

She looked up. "_Me_. I'm the blood-traitor werewolf scum, with a deranged godmother who has a silver knife covered in basilisk poison, that my mother gave her to kill me in the first place. I'm pretty sure it's me." She stated, and Sirius and I had to let her have that one.

"But someone could find out we're missing! I'm sure Madam Pomefrey will notice, and Remus was in the Hospital Wing when we left, so he'll know. We showed him the new passage way we were trying!" Sirius said hopefully, but Luna shook her head.

"That's all correct, Padfoot, but how will they knew where we floo'd?" She said, and I grimaced.

"_Kill joy_." Sirius muttered, and she gasped. "You take that back!" She said, smiling, but she winced again, her hands twitching.

I sighed and sat down, waiting for Dobby to bring lunch for us.

**POV Luna Swift**

I was incredibly soar, and I felt like someone punched me in the stomach.. again, and again, and again. I wanted to cry.

But I was a Swift. And the one thing I learned from living with my family is that Swift's never give into pain. So I held it in.

There was a loud *CRACK* and a house-elf appeared, who I assumed to be Dobby.

"I've brought lunch, sir!" Dobby said to James, who smiled and nodded. I bent down next to Dobby, and held out my hand.

"Hi Dobby. I'm Luna." I said, and the house-elf looked immensely happy. He shook my hand and beamed. He turned back to James, with a solemn look on his face.

"Dobby overheard Master Malfoy talking sir, and said that a "Lord" was coming tonight, to examine the prisoners. Dobby promised himself to warn you, sir!" He said. We all went pale.

"Thank you, Dobby. We appreciate it." Sirius said, as the house-elf bowed and disappeared with a loud *CRACK*.

I picked up the plate of Mac'N'Cheese, and started eating while mulling over the news Dobby had brought us.

"So you-know-who is coming to 'examine' us, whatever that means." James said, his hand shaking as he brought the fork to his mouth. "Well. That sucks."

Sirius was digging in as usual, and James and I stared at him. He looked up innocently.

"What? I'm hungry!" He defended himself, and I gave a weak laugh.

After I was done I laid against the wall and fell asleep.

_- Flash Back -_

_I peeked through a large door in the hallway, and saw my mother and my Godmother talking, my mum looking angry and determined, while Bellatrix looked ecstatic._

_"You must do it before or after the full moon, that's when she's her weakest, I believe. You have the knife I gave you?" My mother asked, and I wondered what she was talking about._

_"I do. It's all set up, as well. I'll take her out with me in the morning, and you won't have to put up with her rebellion ever again. What should I do with the body?" Bellatrix asked, and I froze. Was my Godmother going to kill someone? It probably wouldn't be the first time._

_"Do whatever. As long as she's dead. I want her gone, she's no use to me a werewolf, and a blood traitor at that." My mother said promptly, and I finally realized who she was talking about. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and I ran into my room._

_"Luna?" My father asked, walking into my room, his Death Eater robes billowing._

_"What?" I asked, wiping my tears away and looking up at him. He crossed his arms._

_"You know what you are, and what has happened. But you still have a chance. I beg you to reconsider my offer." He pleaded, and I grimaced._

_"I do not follow the Dark Lord's views, and I don't believe I ever shall. You may follow your path, Father, but I will take my own, werewolf and blood traitor, or not." I said, and my father sneered._

_"I figured. As of now, you Luna Bellatrix Swift, are no longer welcome in my house. Pack your things, you must leave by 12 tomorrow." My father said, and growling, he left the room._

_"Father! Don't leave me! Mum, and Bellatrix, they're going to kill me, I heard them!" I said, and my father stopped on his heels and swung around._

_"Good. Your a filthy werewolf, if they kill you, then that would make my life all the easier. After your brother died for refusing the Dark Lord, it was a weight lifted off my shoulders. Your death will do the same!" He barked, slamming the door._

_"Don't talk about Perseus!" I screamed, angry and alone. I looked around as my back-ground changed and I was walking in the forest with my godmother. I held my bag closely, for it held my belongings and sleeping bag._

_"Oh, look dearie! Over there!" Bellatrix said cheerfully, pointing in the opposite direction. I turned then jumped to the right, just dodging the silver dagger._

_"What! How?" Bellatrix shrieked in fury, and I started laughing as I ran into the forest, turning my back on my old home. I heard Bellatrix's curses and hexes she gave darting through the trees, but I ignored them, running to the end of the road._

_I turned the corner and placed a wild flower on my brother's grave, then walked off into the forest._

_- Flash Back end-_

"Wake up!" Sirius whispered as I shook my head, coming out of the memory. "Someone's coming downstairs!" James said, as we heard the door creek open.

"All of ya, get up." A brusque voice said, pulling James up and handing him to the Death Eater behind him.

He grabbed my by the shirt collar and held me up, and prodded my stab wound.

"_Hey_!" I cried, cringing as the man laughed. "Come on."

Another Death Eater grabbed Sirius and we were hauled upstairs into a dinning room, and were thrown and tied onto the seats. I struggled, but the ropes started to sharpen, like they were razors.

A man in a dark hood entered the room, and all the Death Eaters bowed. I tried to show no sign of fear as the Voldemort walked past me and into the chair facing the three of us. Sirius stiffened, and James cringed as he sat down and looked at us.

"Leave us." He ordered, and everyone left the room, leaving Sirius, James and I alone with the most feared thing in Britain.


	12. Offers and Rescues

_**Chapter 12**_

**POV Sirius Black**

Voldemort was in front of us, staring at us intently as if to see who would mentally break down first.

He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at James. "You are James Richard Potter, son of the auror Richard Oscar Potter?" He asked, and James nodded.

Voldemort pointed his wand at me, next and asked the same question, except that I'm not James, and Richard Potter isn't my father.

He nodded, then turned to Luna, who looked at him boldly.

"You are Luna Bellatrix Swift, daughter of Fornax Pisces Swift, sister of Perseus Fornax Swift?" He asked, and Luna smirked.

"_Ex_ daughter of Fornax Swift. He disowned me. And I believe you know my godmother?" She asked, and I gaped at her.

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, Bella. She is a true pureblood, loyal to her bloodlines. I remember Fornax. He died by the hand of you Aunt, is that true?" He asked, and Luna nodded.

"Very well." He said, and took off his hood, revealing a pale face and slit eyes. Luna's stare didn't waver, though her pupils widened.

"Bella has been telling me that you three have been causing much trouble for us." He said, and Luna finally flinched as he stood up and walked past her.

"I am here, because you are all decent wizards, all pure-blood. I request you to join us, join me, in our quest to a pureblood society." He said, as a giant snake slithered onto the table staring at James, who was scared stiff by the sight of it.

Voldemort turned to the snake. "Not now, Nagini." He sighed, and the snake slithered out of the room. He turned back to us.

"What would happen if we don't join?" James asked, and Voldemort smiled cruelly, and turned to Luna.

"I believe you remember what happened to you brother, Perseus?" He asked, and Luna nodded stiffly.

"I have plans for all three of you, if you simply say 'yes'. He said, trying to persuade us. He turned to Luna and tilted his head, and Luna shut her eyes, tears trailing down them.

After a minute, she whispered, "Get out of my head." Voldemort stood up straight.

"As you see, Miss. Swift, I have ideas for all of you, one leads to your tragic fate, the other to your _glorious_ destiny." Luna tightened her eyes.

"And you will keep what you promised?" She asked, and Voldemort nodded. I looked at her.

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked, and she looked pleadingly at Voldemort.

"May I have a minute?" She asked, and he left the room. She turned to us.

"I'm... I'm going to join him." She said, and I saw James's mouth fly opened, and mine did the same.

"_WHAT_!" We said in union, as Luna looked down. "He said he would let you guys go.." She looked up at our appalled faces.

"Luna! No! Are you crazy?" I said, and she smirked, all somberness gone from her face. "Of course not, what kind of idiot do you think I am? Have a little faith." She said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Voldemort walked back in, and her face was somber again.

"Have you thought over my offer?" He asked, and Luna nodded.

"Yes Baldemort, I did. It's a no, and you can torture me, you can kill me as slow as you want, I don't care. But I will _never_ join you." She said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, werewolf you have chosen your own fate. Have either of you decided?" He asked, gagging Luna. He turning to James and I. I laughed.

"Hell no! I'll join you when... You know what? Doesn't matter what happens, I still won't join you!" I laughed, before a gag went over my moth, but I kept on rambling pointlessly anyway.

James too, refused his offer and was given the same treatment.

"Oh Bella?" Voldemort asked, and Bellatrix appeared, her eyes wild.

"Yes my lord?" She asked, and Voldemort turned to the doorway.

"They're all yours." He said, and with that the Dark Lord left the room.

**POV James Potter**

I watched as Voldemort left the room, leaving us with Bellatrix. I almost rather have Voldemort back. She pulled her knife out, grinning madly at Luna.

"Now, do we make this slow? Or should I just _end_ it?" She asked, smiling at the fear in Luna's eyes.

**- POV Remus Lupin-**

I walked around the castle to meet with the teacher's at the knight Luna, James and Sirius had shone me before they left.

I saw them all looking at it, and I rushed to the front of the crowd next to James's dad and Dumbledoor.

"How do we get in, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledoor asked, and I looked at the knight frantically for the sword.

I saw it and pushed the hilt, causing the knight's armor to split open.

"Come on!" I yelled, running down the steps. Inside the room it was all green and silver, and there was a fire place. Professor McGonagle stepped forward in shock.

"_Oh my_." She whispered as we looked at the Death Eater hide out. There was a fireplace and floo powder next to it.

"They must have gotten caught! And went... _where_?" I asked, confused. Dumbledoor stepped forward. He muttered something unintelligible, and the fire lit up, burning an electric green.

"Reveal your past!" Dumbledoor commanded, and voices shot of the fire.

The first four of them said, "Malfoy Manor" while another one yelled madly, "Lestrange Mansion!"

The voices continued for a few minutes before the yelling stopped, and Dumbledoor looked at the other teachers.

"We must leave. Now." He said, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"But how will everyone get there? They could pick us off, one by one!" Professor McGonagle asked, looking startled. Dumbledoor though for a moment.

"We will go in pairs." He responded, and Professor Slughorn sighed.

"Albus, that's impossible!" He said, and Dumbledoor shook his head.

"We must. Come Minerva." He said, and together they grabbed handfuls of floo powder and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!", Disappearing into the flames, as everyone else started to follow.

When everyone was gone I grabbed the last bit. I sighed, then said, "Malfoy Manor."

**POV James Potter**

I cringed as Sirius gasped for air, pulling the weighted ropes off of him. He looked at me sadly, and flinched as we heard Luna scream madly from the other room.

"Please! Stop! _Stop_! I'll- Oh wait, I won't will I?" Luna said, before breaking off into screams and shrieks again, louder then the first time.

"Wait for it!" I warned Sirius, as another dementor appeared.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I yelled, as I thought about the time Sirius and I pulled our first prank, causing all the first year Slytherins to sing, "God Bless the Gryffindors" until dinner(And it was 5:30 A.M). Anything to keep us up and running. The stag came out of my wand, fending the dementor off.

Sirius groaned as another boggart appeared, in the shape of a dead Luna, who was lying on the floor, her blue eyes wide and blank.

"Riddikulas!" He said, and the boggart morphed again, this time into a dead James, well, dead me. I shuddered, and shouted, "Riddikulas!" And the dead me got up and started growing antlers.

We paused when we heard Luna scream in agony, and Sirius looked like he might break down.

"Riddikulas!" He yelled, as Bellatrix walked toward him. She started river dancing, and singing opera when there was a loud boom from downstairs.

"What was that?" The real Bellatrix screamed, and Luna grunted in pain as we heard a loud thump.

The doors burst open and in walked Albus Dumbledoor. His blue eyes were fierce, his face grave. It kind of scared me, actually.

"Headmaster!" Sirius and I shouted, relieved. Dumbledoor looked at us gravely.

We all turned as the door swung open, and Luna stood there, her eyes glazed over. She raised her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" She yelled, pointing her wand at Sirius, who yelped and dodged the killing curse. Luna turned to Dumbledoor, her eyes blank.

"You can defeat us! Win the war! You'll just have to get through _me_!" Luna hissed, pointing her wand at the head master.

"Let her go, Bellatrix. She is no use to you." He commanded, and Luna's eyes cleared.

"Very well!" We heard a mad shout from behind Luna.

"What the- _uh_". Luna grunted as something poked though the right side of her chest. Blood started running down her shirt, and Luna looked down in surprise.

"Luna!" Sirius yelled, running to catch her as Bellatrix laughed from behind the doorway.

"Good bye_ Siri_!" Bellatrix screamed, and disapparated to who knows where.

I looked over and Sirius and Luna, who were on the ground, the hilt of the knife sticking out of Luna's back.

She was leaning against Sirius, smiling. She looked at me, her blue eyes clear and sharp.

"Hi Prongs." She greeted, smiling weakly as Dumbledoor walked over. "Mr. Black, please help Miss. Swift up and follow me." Dumbledoor said, his voice wavering a bit. She nodded, and Sirius helped her up.

Blood was pouring through her shirt, and she looked at the tip of the knife that stuck out of her chest.

"Stupid Death Eater." She muttered, and I saw a mischievous glint in her eye, and I knew something was up.

"What?" Sirius asked, as they followed Dumbledoor out the door.

"I'll tell you later." She said, wincing as they passed McGonagle,who gasped.

"_Oh_!" She said, her voice high. Luna waved, and pointed to the hilt of the knife sticking out of her back.

"Check it out! It's like a muggle halloween costume! Only it hurts when you breath.."She sighed, trailing off. "And when you move. Or talk. Or do anything.._ow_!" She yelped, her eyes watering.

Remus ran over. "Luna! Are you ok, why are you bleeding?" What the- _Luna_!" He said, rambling and gasping as he saw the tip of the knife. Luna grinned weakly, wincing as the pain finally set in.

Dumbledoor walked over.

"Miss. Swift, please hold on to me." He said, and Luna let go of Sirius, who smiled sadly at her.

Dumbledoor grabbed floo powder as Luna held on for dear life, her chest rising rapidly, her long brown hair tumbling down her back.

"St. Mungo's!" Dumbledoor said, and they disappeared. I looked at Sirius who had gone pale and fell to the floor.

**POV Remus Lupin**

I watched as my friend fell to the floor in misery.

I kneeled down next to him. "Sirius, calm down, you'll be fine, don't worry, she's gonna be ok." I said, for what felt like millions of times.

James helped me comfort him as more teachers showed up. James and I helped Sirius up.

"Let's go to St. Mungos. It's been at least an hour." James said, and we walked over to the fireplace.

"St. Mungos." Sirius shouted, followed by James, then myself.

I looked around for James and Sirius when I saw them at the counter.

"We're looking for Luna Swift?" Sirius asked, and the healer looked grave.

"Are you relatives?" He asked, and Sirius smiled grimly. "Second cousins. These two are her first cousins." Sirius lied, and the healer nodded.

"Follow me, please." He said, and we looked at each other, following him as he quickly led us through the maze of a hospital.

**_What, you thought I was gonna kill them off? No way! Now, what I want you to do, is if you look below, you'll see a little button that says "Review". Click it! Click it! Click it! You know you want to!_**

**_I'll be posting again soon, but I am taking a small break for the Easter Holiday!_**

**_So... Happy Easter!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**


	13. A Healing

**_Gah! There's like only 1-2 chapters left! Thanks for all of the reviews, and KEEP EM' COMING! I hope you enoy the next chapter!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 13**

_A healing_

**POV Remus Lupin**

We followed the healer to an operation room, and he let us in. On the bed was Luna, and the knife was on the table next to her, cleaned off and shinning. Sirius walked over to her.

"Hi Moonpaw." He said, and Luna opened her eyes at him, her hair surround her head like a halo. She was even paler then usual, but she looked healthier then she had at Malfoy Manor. "Hello. Did you bring me chocolate?" She asked, hopefully, and Sirius laughed.

"We will soon. So, how come your not dead?" Sirius asked, and Luna snorted.

"Try not to sound so disappointed!" She said, sitting up. She was wearing a t-shirt that had a hole cut out of it where the wound was, on the right side of her middle chest. There was a deep gash, glowing dark red against her pale skin.

"The case is, is that I got very lucky, because Bellatrix is apparently very careless in stressful situations. She not only missed my heart, but the she didn't even use the right knife!" She said, grinning. Relief flooded Sirius's face.

"So your going to live?" He asked, and Luna shrugged, wincing a little bit. She picked up the knife, studying it.

"That's still on edge. As you can see, the blade went straight through me, which, unless carefully watched, could cause problems." She sighed, setting the knife down.

I looked at her. "Are you coming back to Hogwarts?" I asked, and James nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I need to finish school, but I'll be spending a few weeks sleeping in the Hospital wing, and a healer will be coming by once every 42 hours to check on me." She informed us.

"So how do you feel?" James asked, and she groaned.

"Miserable! Absolutely _miserable!_" She said, frowning. "And you guys didn't even bother to get me chocolate!" She complained, while James laughed.

"I'll leave you three to mingle." He said, leaving the room. Luna turned to Remus.

"Thanks for rescuing us. Telling you where we were going is the best decision of my life. Maybe I should be dating you instead of Mr. No-brainer over here.." She mused and Sirius forced a laugh.

I shook my head. "Your not my type. I like _smart_ people." I said, and she laughed.

"I take that personally, Moony!" She said, and I smirked. "You were _supposed_ too." I snickered.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, please. Miss. Swift needs to rest." A healer asked, and Luna groaned.

"But I'm not tired!" She complained, and groaned again when the healer held up a sleeping potion. Sirius laughed.

"We'll talk it over later. Sleep well." He said, and giving her a quick kiss, Sirius walked away from her side and joined me at the entrance, where James was pacing.

"She's gone to bed James, stop pacing, your bugging me!" Sirius said, putting a pillow under his head. James sat down next to him.

"So everything worked out.." James said, grinning, and I nodded.

"Everything indeed!" Sirius said before he and James fell asleep. I laughed at the sight of my two snoring best friends.

Smiling, I fell asleep myself.

**POV Sirius Black**

I woke up a little while later and looked around. I was still in the waiting room at St. Mungos. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 P.M

I sighed and got up, stretching. Remus and James were still asleep, James sprawled over the couch, while Remus slept peacefully.

I laughed to myself then walked over to Luna's room. Looking around to make sure there were no healers, I walked inside. Luna was sleeping, twitching every now and then.

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed, like I had at the Hospital Wing. Luna stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Who's there?" She asked, then looked up at me. She gazed at my face for a second, then shook her head and grinned.

"Oh! Hi!" She said brightly. I smiled back at her. "How'd you sleep?" I asked, and she frowned.

"Horrible." She sighed, stretching. I laughed quietly, and she glared at me.

"I think it's funny that you didn't sleep well under a sleeping potion!" I admitted.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I nodded.

"It's very funny."

"It's _extremely_ funny." She bit back.

"It's _superbly_ funny!"

It's funnier then Snape's face!"

"Anything's funnier then Snape's face."

"Oh ya.." She said, realizing her mistake. "It's funnier then your face!" She amended.

"How dare you insult the most noble, and pure face of Sirius Black!" I said, and we broke off laughing.

"Noble and pure? How about reckless with questionable motives?" She laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Of course she was right, but..

"You should talk! I've seen your family's crest. What's it again? I asked, and she grimaced.

"_Le pure et la ruse de la chambre des Swift._" She said, shuddering. I laughed.

"And that means?" I asked, and she sighed.

"The pure and cunning house of Swift. It's pretty similar to yours." She informed me. She looked surprised though.

"You don't know french?" She asked, and I shook my head. She rolled her eyes.

"_Bon_. Alors maintenant, je peux vous insulter en français et vous n'avez aucune.." She rambled. I slapped my forehead.

"Did you just insult me?" I asked, and she laughed. "Not_ yet_. But I'll give you french lessons later." She smiled.

I thought of something at the moment.

"Who's your brother?" I asked, and Luna's smiled disappeared. "You don't have to tell me. You just said Regulas reminded you of him, and then Voldemort mentioned him..." I trailed off. She sighed.

"My brother's name was Perseus Swift, he was about three years older then me, he was nineteen when he died." She explained, and I nodded at her to continue.

"He was a blood traitor too, he was an auror, but dad... he wouldn't stand for that! So he took Castor to Voldemort... and Castor refused." She said, her voice losing volume.

"And unlike us, he didn't get away.." She whispered, and I hugged her. "Is that what he showed you?" I asked, and she nodded. I sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He showed me his face. When he was being tortured, when he was dead. My father's face during the whole thing, and trust me, my dad wasn't upset. He told me later that Castor was supposed to die, for some reason. For the Dark Lord to live longer. I just remember my brother and dad walking out the door. Castor hugged me and said he loved me, then _left_." She said, a few small tears running down her cheeks before she wiped them off.

"That's when I told my Aunt what happened, she devoted her job to capturing my dad."

I nodded. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"That's why I'm gonna be an auror, like the only two people in my life, that's what they did. And they did it with everything they had." She said, smiling. I smiled back at her, her blue eyes shinning happily. Without thinking I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Luna responded eagerly, her hands around my neck. After a few blissful moments I pulled back, and Luna smiled.

"I could get use to this." She muttered, pecking me on the lips before cuddling into my side.

Suddenly James and Remus appeared, holding a piece of paper. James was grinning madly.

"Hello _lovebirds_. Moonpaw, you've been discharged. Your free to go back to Hogwarts!" James said, and Luna grinned back at him.

"Great, I'm getting sick of these white walls. White, white, white. Blech." She sighed, sitting up. She stretched, before walking over and hugging Remus.

"Thanks, Moony. I don't think any of us would be here with out you." She sincerely, and Remus smiled and held her at arms length.

"It's my job." He said, and Luna laughed.

"Could you guys leave? I need to get dressed." She said, ushering the three of us out of the room and shutting the door behind us.

We stood there in the hallway for a few moments when Luna came out, fully dressed and smiling brightly.

"Let's go." She grinned, and we walked down the hallway on our way to Hogwarts.


	14. Invincible

-**_Wipes tears out of eye-_**

**_And so it has come, my dear readers, to face the horrible truth: This is the last chapter of the Girl Marauder. I hope you have enjoyed it, I know I have, so let me say this: Should I write a sequel? I've had ideas, but I'm not sure... Hm._**

**_So, with the last words of READ and YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL SICK LUNA AND REMUS ON YOU DURING A FULL MOON,_**

**_I say goodbye to you, dear readers._**

**_So... ya. KEEP READING, and KEEP A SHARP EYE, THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL! (MAYBE!, I'm not sure.)_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_-Leyla_**

******Chapter 14**

_Invincible_

_**POV Luna Swift**_

I looked around the hallway with the other marauders as we tried to avoid the crowds of students. Thankfully Sirius had hidden the map in his pocket, and we were able to sneak around.

We passed the Hospital Wing and headed straight for the common room.

"I'll be right back." I said, before walking upstairs. Lily was looking out the window, a far off look in her eyes.

"Oi, flowers. I'm back!" I said, grinning at Lily's surprised expression.

"Luna! O my gosh, I was so worried, and there were rumors you got stabbed.." Lily said, trailing off as I smirked and showed her my stab wound, the dark red mark sticking out against my pale skin.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" She asked, shocked. I shrugged, wincing as my shirt rubbed against my stab wound. It still hurt occasionally, but I was on pain medication from St. Mungo's to help get rid of it.

"My godmother is a very dumb woman in stressful situations. She had this whole plan to kill me, but when it all comes down to it she didn't even use the correct knife." I grinned as Lily hugged me, thankfully avoiding my stab wound.

"I'm glad your back. How is James?" She asked politely, though I could tell that this question's answer meant more to her then she was letting on.

"He's fine." I said, and Lily grinned. "That's great! Where is he?" She asked, and pointed towards the common room. Lily jumped and ran downstairs.

"Your ok!" I heard her yell. There was a crash, and I ran down stairs to see Lily and James snogging on the floor.

Sirius and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"That's it!" I smirked, running over. I nudged them with my foot, but neither of them budged. This was getting obnoxious.

"Whatever." I muttered, wrapping my arms around Sirius as we laughed with the rest of the common room.

"What is going on?" A stern voice asked, and we saw Professor McGonagle standing in the room, her hands on her hips.

James and Lily looked up, Lily blushing.

"Oh. Hi, Professor!" She greeted, smiling. James nodded. Professor McGonagle shook her head, though she was smiling slightly, if you looked _really_ close.

"Miss. Swift, please follow me." She asked, and I grinned. "Sure Minnie!" I answered. McGonagle looked shocked, then looked pointedly at Sirius and James.

I kissed Sirius on the cheek before turning around and following her to the Hospital Wing.

"Please, stay in here for now Miss. Swift, though I told Poppy you could have as many visitors as you liked." She informed me, smiling, before leaving me alone with my thoughts. For a little while, at least.

"Moonpaw!" James yelled, and I saw him, Lily, Remus and Sirius walking towards me. Sirius ran towards me and picked me up in a hug, twirling me around.

"G_AH_! Padfoot!" I groaned as he put me down, grinning at me. I turned to the others.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, and Lily grinned. "Tomorrow there's a Hogsmeade trip, we were wondering if you wanted to come on a double date with James and I?"

I looked up at Sirius who was nodding, so I said yes, as long as I was allowed to go. I turned to Remus.

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to be the chaperone." He said flatly, his voice completely serious. I snorted.

"Moony! We're _seventeen_! We don't need a chaperone!" I argued, but Remus shook his head sternly.

"You've obviously never been on a date with Padfoot before. Remember what happened on your last date, Padfoot?" Remus asked, and Sirius gulped. I turned around so I was facing Sirius and crossed my arms.

"Ya, Padfoot. What _did_ happen on your last date?" I asked, and Sirius grinned and started backing up. "_Nothing,_ nothing at all, dear Luna, why do you ask?"

I grinned, then turned to Remus. "What happened?"

"Well, Mr. Black over here some how managed to get himself drunk before pronouncing his love for _me_. I also had to drag him off the stage as he started singing about Professor McGonagle's _lovely eyes_." Remus told me while I laughed. Sirius looked defiant.

"I had a little to much firewhisky, I know. No need to talk about the part where I-" Sirius started, but cut off, probably cause he saw the expression on my face.

I slapped my forehead and laughed. "Sirius Black, what will I ever do with you?"

Sirius smirked. "You _could._.." He started listing off some things that would make Professor McGonagle blush. After he listed off number 7 I slapped my hand on his mouth, muffling the words. James looked awe struck, Lily was blushing, and Remus looked appalled.

"Well..." I started, as Sirius kept listing a whole other list of things we could do, talking through my hand. I glared at him, my eyes turning a bright silver like they usually do when I'm feeling a strong emotion. At the moment: _Annoyance_.

"Padfoot, _shut up_!" I cried as he got to number 30 something. I removed my hand and Sirius grinned madly.

"And that my dear Moonpaw are things we could do." He said triumphantly, and I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to punch him.

"How do you put up with him?" I asked, and Remus snickered.

"We have no idea." James answered, and Lily nodded in agreement. I laughed at Sirius's mock-hurt face.

"Anybody wanna play exploding snap?" I asked, and James, Sirius, and Remus nodded while Lily rolled her eyes and sat on one of the beds, pulling out a book that read '_Quidditch: For the quidditch fan's girlfriend'_.

The four of us played for at least half an hour when there was a bright flash.

"Did someone take a picture?Someone had better not taken a picture!" Lily roared, causing us to laugh as thunder boomed, causing Lily to jump.

"_Wah_!" She cried, falling backwards into James's arms.

"Hello Flowers." He said, and Lily laughed, her green eyes shinning merrily.

I felt someone push me over lightly, and I fell onto one of the beds.

"Padfoot! Why did you push me!" I laughed, jumping on the bed. Sirius grinned.

"You were falling for me!" He declared, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I was falling _because_ of you."

"Touché'." He said, grinning madly. He winked at me before sneaking behind Remus, grabbing his chocolate bar and making a break for it.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled, running after him. Lily and James soon followed, as we heard a triumphant "HA!"

"Sirius! Get down from there!" Remus yelled.

"You sure can pick em Moonpaw." Lily laughed as she ran out the door. Running out into the hallway, I saw Sirius sitting on top one of the chandeliers.

"Padfoot!" I cried, laughing. Sirius grinned down at me.

"Hi Moonpaw! Come up here!" He shouted, and I winked at the others then apparated onto the chandelier. Sirius put his arm around me as we looked down at Remus, Lily and James, the few Hogwarts students who had trouble with apparating, thank goodness.

Pulling me close, he leaned down and his lips met mine, and I could swear there were fireworks going off in my stomach, the same kind you get after reading a sappy romance novel. Sirius deepened the kiss,and I responded eagerly, my hands wrapped around his neck. I could hear James wolf-whistling below us, but I ignored him. Finally I pulled back, and Sirius grinned, his eyes shinning.

"_WHOO_! GO PADFOOT!" James yelled, and I laughed as Sirius put his arm around my shoulders as we looked down at all the little people below us.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. Sirius nodded, and with a wave of his wand a bucket appeared next to us. I handed one of the water balloons to Sirius.

"I'd say twenty points for a Hufflepuff, thirty for Ravenclaw, thirty-five for Gryffindors, fifty for Slytherins and one hundred for professors. Sound fair?" Sirius asked, and I grinned.

"Your on." I replied, and I knew right then that with Sirius around, my life would never be peaceful again. We'd become aurors, live our lives. There was nothing to stop us. We were invincible.

_"Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "Long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming, "Long live the look on your face"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders..._  
_One day we will be remembered."- 'Long Live' Taylor Swift_


	15. Author's Note: Sequel?

**H**_**ey guys, it's Leyla!(Obviously)**_

_**So I've been getting lots of requests for a sequel to the Girl Marauder. And I just need to tell you... I will be writing a sequel! For the past days I've been working on ideas and plots, new characters, old characters, and the story just in general.**_

_**It's kinda tricky, because I originally hadn't planned to make a sequel, so it'll take a while to write, but I'll be posting A.S.A.P.**_

_**Also, send me your ideas, because I will consider them! (:**_

_**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, and keep a sharp eye out of the up coming sequel!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	16. Author's Note: SEQUEL!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for being so patient, and I have BIG news...**_

**_The first chapter of 'The Girl Marauder: Book 2' is up! SO GO READ IT! _**

******_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**


End file.
